


Save Him, Save the World

by Queen_LadySigynLoki (Raven_Cobblepot)



Series: Frozen Love [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 41,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Queen_LadySigynLoki
Summary: Lola is girl with kind heart she's always trying to find the good in people. Lola try's to find the good in Loki when he arrives out of no where. Will Loki end up falling for a mortal and end up changing into softy or will he try and change her?





	1. Loki's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This story was an old Fanfic of mine that I did a while ago so I am sorry if it has a lot of grammatical errors I will do major editing on it another time on it.

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

-Lola-

"Amber! Where did you put my car keys!" I yelled from the living room.

"Oh there hanging on the key rack!" She shouted from the kitchen.

"No wonder i can't find them! You know I don't use the key rack!" I walked into the kitchen to get the keys off the rack.

"Well you should use it or someday you're gonna lose you're keys."

"I haven't used that thing since we got it and I still haven't lost my keys." I said looking over at her.

"Well when you do don't come crawling to me when you do." She smiled over at me.

"Im not gonna cause I'm not going to lose my keys!"

That's when we heard a crash in the backyard. We ran out there and saw our picnic table crushed then that's when I saw a man stand up and turn around. My eyes grew wide I looked over at Amber who's eyes were wide too.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this man wearing some weird type of amour standing in our yard." She said softly.

"Nope cause I'm seeing it too." I stood there in shock.

I didn't even notice the other guy who came barging in.

"LOKI!"

We turned around to see a guy wearing sliver type of amour with a red cape holding a hammer glaring over at this Loki guy.

"Will you stop following me!" He snapped.

"No not till you come home!" The other guy snapped.

"I will never return home...I don't belong there...I have no home." He looked down at the ground.

"Loki you do have home you're my brother!"

"I am not you're brother! They haven't told you the truth about where I really come from." He snapped again.

He then turns around I'm not sure what happened it looked like he zapped him or something. Then the guy who standing at our sliding door flew backwards and flew throw the wall and went straight into the living room. I watched as he came running right into That Loki guy crashing him into the shed that we have.

"HEY!" I said really loudly.

They both stop and stare and me.

"I don't know what's going on here but will you two stop!" I glared at both of them.

"Now will one of you explain what's going on here?" My friend said helping me out.

"Long story now mind you're own business you puny peasants!" The one wearing the red cape glared over at us.

"Who you calling puny! And what gives you the right to call us peasants!" I walked over to them while glaring at.

"I like her already she's so feisty." I looked over at Loki who was smiling at me.

"Loki this is no time for games come home please."

"Never!" He snapped.

I watched as whoever this guy was the one wearing the red cape just walk off.

Loki just stood there he looked kinda sad in a way.

"Listen Loki is it."

He looked at me.

"Careful there don't get to close with him his trouble." His brother came back.

I just stood there.

"His trouble...he almost destroyed the world last year."

"His the one...from last year who..who." I stopped in dead in my sentence how did I not recognise them!

I had take deep breaths to stop myself from having a panic attack.

"It was all over the news last year how we had extra trials and all that. Back at New York. Sometimes I wish I was there to see what it would have been like but you know nothing really happens here in Waterville Point." I said look at the damage the caused.

"Yeah she's right on that nothing happens here it all happens in New York." My friend joined in.

"Seems like a quiet place here mind if I settle in."

Did I just hear that right the guy who went crazy and caused mass destruction wants to settle here! But then again like I always say there's good in everyone maybe this will be my chance to find the good he has! If he has any.

"Uh sure." I said.

"Then I'm staying too." His brother joined in.

"Sweet!"

I looked over at my friend who was dancing.

"Calm down Amber!" I said quickly.

"Sorry the last time I checked we didn't have to superhero or villain living here! And it's interesting! I mean come on remember what you said nothing much happens here well look what we just got!" She said.

She had a point there. Gosh dang it.

"Fine but if they stare at you like freak it's not my fault." I looked over them. I found it odd cause Loki kept staring at me.

"Alright let's fix this all up." I said picking up the pieces of broken picnic table.

This is actually going to be really interesting now that those two are here.


	2. Chapter Two: You are coming with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki plans on kidnapping Lola for revenge for kicking him out.

-Lola-

I woke up when I heard Thor and Loki yelling at each other this has been happing for the past week!!! It's been driving Amber and I crazy!! I storm out there to see my coffee table in pieces the couch Amber bought was broke in half. Then wait for it oh look Loki came flying through the wall.

"STOP! Look at this mess you guys made again! I'm sick and tired of wasting my money on repairs! I've had enough of this I'm seriously kicking you two out!"

I looked at both Loki didn't look to happy. He walked over towards me like he had something to say.

"Listen here you kick us out then you'll have to deal with your city being destroyed." He did that wild smile of his.

"I don't care!!! I rather have the city be destroyed then having Amber and I's home!" I glared at both of them.

"Fine then kick us out I’ll. I’ll kill your friend." He said looking at a picture of her and I together.

"You wouldn't dare!" I glanced over at her.

"Oh, but I would so you either let us stay or say goodbye to your friend or instead of that well I won't spoil it." He said smirking.

"Fine." I said gritting my teeth together.

"Good." He walked off.

"He was just joking right." I looked over at his brother.

"I'm afraid he wasn't. But even if he tried he wouldn't get away with it not with me here."

"Well thank God we have you here then." I said sort of relieved.

-weeks later-

Alright that's it I don't care what Loki does I'm kicking them out maybe ill just kick Loki out! Yeah, I’ll do that.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" I walked out into the now destroyed kitchen.

Loki stared at me his face that said don't you dare say what you're about to say.

"Loki I'm just kicking you out! I don't care what you say out of my house!" I grabbed his hand and threw him out of my house.

"What was that all....about....what happened here!"

I heard my friend Amber said looking at the kitchen.

"Loki happened I thought maybe just kicking him out for good."

"Thank the Lord!" She said happily.

"Yeah thank the Lord." I said picking the mess up in the kitchen.

Later that night.

Thor and Amber went out to go get pizza and a movie to watch. I thought I heard someone come in but it was just my dog.

"You scared me there I thought you were an intruder or something." I laughed a little.

"We're back!" Amber said bring the pizza over to the table.

"And here's the movie."

Thor placed it on the table.

"Ummm _twilight_ really." I looked up at him.

"It looked good." He said sitting down on the couch.

"Right then.." I stared laughing.

Amber popped the movie in we sat around while eating pizza. Once we finished it Thor well put it this way hated it and broke the DVD so we have to replace it...

"I shall burn every _twilight_ movie I see." He said in disgust.

I just laughed at how he hated the movie so much.

"You should read the books." I said laughing.

"Oh, Gods no I shall burn those to." He stood up.

"Mhm I'll be right back then." I ran to my room to hide my books.

When I entered my room, it felt like someone was in there watching me well and to add that it's dark in there so no wonder. I walked over to my lamp turned it on. The next thing you know as I walk over to my bookshelf I got grabbed by the waist.

"Shhh scream and ill cut your throat open."

It was Loki.

I stood there frozen in fear.

"Now when my brother falls asleep you and your friend are coming with me but there's a twist your friend will be with a friend of my own." He whispered in my ear.

So, I stuck to my room that night waiting for them to fall asleep. He walked out there to check. I heard Amber struggling to get free.

"Will you shut up." He snapped.

He threw her into my room.

"Lola what is going on here why is here." She asked.

"I don't know but when I went into my room to hide my books he was there." I said.

"I'm here to kidnap you two this is what happens when you kicked me out. Oh, and ignore my warnings just be glad I didn't kill your friend." He grabbed us and dragged us out of our house.

Once we got out there I saw a guy who was tall. Had broad shoulders curly like hair. From what I could see light colored eyes I think there blue. Kind of like Loki’s.

"Here she is." He pushed my friend over to him.

"Why thank you Loki here's what I owe you." That strange man handed him some money.

"Thank you, James." He smirked and handed me the money.

"Noo you can't separate us!" I said watching my friend being pulled away.

"Oh, but we can." He said dragging me away.

"NOO TH-"

Loki covered his hand on my mouth.

"Try screaming again I dare you too." He whispered in my ear.

I just huffed.

"Good now watch this you get to come home with me." He said opening this weird thing up that kind of looked like a rainbow in my opinion.

Wait did he just say I'm going to his home planet!


	3. Meeting James

-Amber-

"What's going on here." I asked while shaking.

He didn't speak to me.

"Where's Loki taking Lola." I asked another question.

"God you ask a lot of questions you know that." He had an irritated look on his face.

"Well sorry for wanting to know stuff!" I snapped.

"Watch your tone with me missy! Fine you want answers Loki is taking her away back to his own weird home planet I guess. He paid me to take you and then go back later to kill his brother. The only reason why he wanted to separate you was because he knew you were gonna get in the way of his plan of taking her away it's revenge for kicking him out. Happy now." He stopped and looked at me.

"There's something you're leaving out how long will she be gone?" I asked.

"Who knows forever I guess cause his planning on breaking that weird thing to get to planets and all that." He sighed.

"WHAT!!!!" I flipped out on him.

"But on the bright side you're mine." He pulled me towards him.

"Whoa whoa! Who said anything about me being you'res." I glared at him.

"Loki he arranged us a wedding just for us." He whispered in my ear.

"There is no flipping way I'm marring you!!" I pushed him away.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong." He pulled me back towards him.

I just glared at him.

"Why do I feel like you're leaving something else out." I said looking at him.

"Oh you'll find out later that part I'm not suppose to tell." He dragged me to his car.

"Just to let you know I will find a way to get away from you." I said with bravery.

"Sure you keep saying that dear." He laughed.

"Oh I will."

"So tell me about you're self." He smirked over at me.

"Noo!" I snapped.

"That's okay cause once where married I'll make you tell me then." He smirked at me again.

"Sure cause by then ill be long gone finding a way to get Lola back!"

"Sure dear that's what you think." He laughed.

Oh I will be gone alright and I won't be coming back!

Wonder how Lolas doing with Loki right now? The fact that I won't be able to see her makes me sad she's my best friend and he took her from me. Oh when I see him I'll make sure to smack him silly! That's if I ever see him. I looked out the window watching the trees go by my eyes went heavy I was out like a light.


	4. Amber Escapes

Few weeks later

-Lola-

"Come on I've tried about everything just to make you happy!"

I stood there and stared at Loki he literary has tried about everything. Even being his so called queen isn't making me happy. I just wanted to be home.

"This isn't what I wanted though Loki I didn't ask for you to come and kidnap me away from my friend and family who are probably worried sick about me!" I paced back and fourth trying to calm down.

"Here sit down." He placed me in chair.

"I'm home sick Loki I've left my family there my friend even who is now with some random guy who you made take her! My poor dog is down there with your brother who probably doesn't even know how to take care of! And to add it all up I'm getting married to you." I sighed.

He looked at me with those eyes of his he was showing some guilt I could tell.

"I thought you loved me.." He said softly.

I looked at him I may have said that to him but I don't know I was panicking when he brought me here but he was there to calm me down he was so gentle I couldn't help myself...

"Loki I was scared you were there to help me I couldn't help myself I didn't know what I was feeling towards you." I looked into his eyes. "But after these past few week I have been feeling that towards you...." I said softy.

"I...I..didn't mean to take you away I was just so angry at you when you kicked me out.." He got up and walked over to the table.

"I know you were." I got up and went over to him.

I turned him around to face me I wrapped my arms around him. He didn't say anything all he did was place his arms around me. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

-Loki-

We stood there together wrapped with each other's love at least that's what it felt like. What was she doing to me my heart wasn't so cold around her. But when I'm away from her it turns to ice. Why am I falling for a mortal like her? Look what she's doing to you she's turning you into a softy!

I then snapped myself out of it and pushed her away from me.

"The wedding is still on once you're married to me ill be the permeant king of Asgard!" I said happily.

She stood there in shock. I just walked it off like it was nothing the whole reason why I'm marrying is to be permeant king of Asgard I don't really love her.....or do I?

-Amber-

I was planning my escape tonight it was full proof plan it took many trials and errors but this time I know it'll work!

"Just accept the fact that you can't escape. You're sticking with me and the wedding is in three days."

I ignored him it was going to work this time for sure I can feel it in my gut. I just smiled.

"Yeah umm there ain't no way I'm accepting it cause I know I'll be able to get away from here." I smiled high.

"You keep saying that cause once I get you again tonight that'll be you're last attempt." He said holding up a pad lock.

I gulped a little.

"Yeah well the one plan I have is full proof!" I got up and walked away.

"Yeah right sure it is." He laughed.

"Oh it is." I smirked over at him.

"Whatever you say darling." He smirked back at me.

Later that night.

I opened my door looked around I saw him fast asleep at the couch. I rolled my eyes from what I could tell he was drinking there were four beer bottles on the floor and one wine bottle. I stepped past all those went over to the door. I disabled the sensor thing he had on it and walked out.

"Ha I knew it would work!" I said softly I ran over to his car.

I stared it then I see him standing at the door with his mouth gaped open in shock. I laughed to myself as drove out of his drive way and sped back to my house to grab a few things cause I know that'll be his first place to look. I parked in the drive way.

"Where have you been! And where's you'res friend?"

I heard Thor ask.

"Let's see here I got kidnapped and my friend got kidnapped by you're brother who went back to you're weird home place."

"Asgard..oh know that's not good." He said looking at me.

"What's not good." I stopped at the door.

"He kidnapped you're friend to marry her so he can become permeant king of Asgard."

"Say what..." I couldn't believe what I just heard.

I opened the door to the house grab some clothes and the dog dragged Thor with me to the car got in and drove off. I don't know where going but it doesn't matter. All I know is I want to find a way to get my friend back.

"I know you want you're friend back but he probably destroyed..." He looked over at me.

"Hmm great just great!"

"Hmm there's only one way to find out if he did or not." He said looking up at the sky.

-Lola-

I looked over at that thing that Loki talked about destroying once we got married it was were you could go any where you wanted. I stared at it I could've swore it stared moving I thought no one was aloud to use it...I then hear the door fly open I turn around to see Thor and my friend.

"What are you guys doing here." I said worriedly.

"Getting you out of here." Amber said hugging me.

"I don't think so."

We both jumped as Loki came from out of no where.

"Loki this has stop!" His brother said.

"Never I deserve to be king!" He attacked his own brother.

The fighting went on tell Loki called the guards to come take his brother away.

"Now what to do with you're friend oh I know I'll send back to earth." He said grabbing her.

"WAIT!" I said.

He stopped and turned around.

"It would be nice to at least have her at my wedding. I mean she is my friend after all." I was hoping that would work.

"Hmm fine she can stay but she'll be locked up with my brother tell the wedding day." He said giving her to the guards.

"Fine." I crossed my arms.

"Oh don't do this to me." He said coming up to me.

I just stood there with my arms crossed he hates it whenever I do that.

He just stares into my eyes then i feel his lips on mine.

"Now please stop being mad at me." He placed his hands on my face and smiled at me.

"Hmm fine." I said kissing him back.


	5. Loki's Wedding Day

-Lola-

It was the day the day were I spend my life with Loki....how do I feel about this I'm not sure yet..he sends me mixed feelings it's like I him love but when he gets on his bad sides I end hate him. But I know if I can get to him I can get his full good side out...his a sweet person and to be honest I think I do love him. Where having this secret wedding down at earth which I found odd. But yeah the only good thing is I get to see Loki dressed in his full suit of amour and I must say it melts me to the ground. And I'm wearing a beautiful silk wedding dress with a small crown to go with it. I stood there looking into the mirror admiring myself tell Thor's and Loki's father came to get me and lead me to him.

"I must say Loki did a fine job picking you." He said quietly.

"Thank you." I said quietly back to him he helped me up the steps where Loki was and stepped aside.

-Loki-

I smiled at her she looked perfect I couldn't think of any other person to marry. Wait am I really saying that? Noo Loki you're doing this to become a permeant king..not to fall in love with some mortal! But she was so kind though her smile always brightened my day. Her eyes made me melt in the inside. Noo look what she's doing turning you into a softy!!! I then snapped back to reality well a little I got to the part where I said I do and just blah blah! Finally the good part!

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

I pulled her towards me looked her in the eyes smiled and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips. I'm not sure what I was feeling nor do I know how I'm feeling about it.

"LOKI!"

I looked up to see James running over towards me.

"Yes?" I said calmly.

"Amber has escaped!" He said panicking.

"Oh don't worry she's here in fact she's right over there." I pointed over to her she was sitting right In the front row.

"Oh thank goodness I thought I lost you forever."

"I wish it would have been forever." She grumbled.

"Oh hush now let's take you home.." He said grabbing her.

"Whoa whoa there where do you think you're taking her."

I watched as Lola came right up to him and just glared at him.

"I'm taking her with me and when she gets home her punishment will be staying in the basement for a week!" He growled at her.

"I swear if you do that I will hunt you down and kill you literary!" She snapped at him

Man is she cute when she's angry...

"Oh yeah come and get me princess." He said while laughing.

The next thing I knew I heard a loud smack that sounded like it hurt.

"Let my friend go!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt and stared right at him.

"Smack me one more time I dare you too." He gritted his teeth together.

"I'm not afraid to!"

That's where I came in and pulled her away.

"Let go of me!" She demanded.

"You better hurry off James I don't think I can hold her any longer." I holding her back.

I watched as he nodded and ran off.

"You're just gonna let him get away with her!" She screamed and got out of my grip and glared at me.

I couldn't stand her glare it made me feel bad...why am I feeling bad?

"Loki you just let my best friend be with some guy who is going to be mean to her go! How could you!" She came up to me and cried.

I felt my heart sink a little...was I really feeling bad for this? Listening to her cry made me feel even worse. I had to do something maybe walk away for a few seconds and clear my head and get back to normal or something. But I couldn't leave her like this...

"Come on where going home."

I felt her cry even harder then before I couldn't take it!

Once we arrived back at home I took her to our room. I placed her on the bed and walked away only to be attached by her again. I huffed and sat her back on the bed this time telling her stay while I went out for some air. I closed the door really fast on her before she could reattach herself onto me. I felt her slide down the door and cry. I had to get away before she makes me feel guilty!

"I don't know what you're doing to me...you're making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I'm around you...now you're making feel guilty for what I have done...what am I going to do with you?" I said to myself.

Then I got this thought that had popped into my head. Get Amber back for her...no that's insane why would I do that? But something told me it was the right thing to do...again why would I do that why am I even thinking about saving her? Is it because you're doing this out of love? Noo I don't love her! Or do I?


	6. Loki Goes Crazy

-Loki-

I have decided to go save Lola's friend Amber just for her to be happy.

"Ahh James there you are." I said entering the house.

"Hello Loki." He was looking at me weirdly. "So what brings you by?" He asked after he was done staring me.

"Oh you know just checking to see if you have you know married Amber yet." I lied.

"Not yet planning on to though...I'm shocked her friend didn't just grab her if she really wanted her back...she must be really stupid." He laughed.

"What did you say about my wife." I glared over at him.

"I said she's stupid if she really wanted Amber back she could've just taken her from me." He stopped and looked at me.

"My wife isn't stupid okay I think you're stupid for being so mean!" I snapped.

"Is that the best you can think of." He snorted.

"You're lucky I'm not killing you right now cause I could easily snap you're neck!" I picked up the glass of water he gave me took one sip of it and squeezed it tell it shattered all over the floor.

I saw his eyes widen he heard him gulp a little. I then walked out his house to go back home to calm down. I walked to our room were I left Lola as I walked in she was gone. That's when I finally snapped! I walk into the dining hall and flipped a table over...I then yelled at the top of my lungs. I knew who took her my brother and he shall pay!

-Amber-

I was trapped in a basement with a really rude guy. I hated him I wanted to push him off cliff! Or maybe even a plane! He would come down here and smack me around like a useless toy! I haven't been feed in what felt like forever so far! Once I'm un trapped I'll make sure to trap him in basement and see how he likes it! But I don't see that happening for awhile not tell someone saves me from here I could've sworn I heard Loki here...maybe he was coming to save me? Noo he wouldn't he wouldn't have the heart for that! I mean he sold me to this guy why on earth would he feel bad! Unless he did which I find highly unbelievable! I mean I gave me away at the wedding!! I watched my own best friend cry as I got dragged away! But then again if I recall it back I did see a little guilt in him...noo he was faking it he doesn't give a rat ass about me! I sat there in the dark my body ached from the many times James had either slapped me or kicked me. Was he only marrying me because Loki paid him to I'm sure of that he doesn't love me he only wants me as a play toy! I heard him coming down.

"Alright missy you're lucky cause I'm going to be gone for the night. I'm going to a party tonight so lucky for you I'm going to leave you with some food and this here tv so you don't get to bored while I'm gone. I should be back around midnight or so...have fun with you're day off for tonight." He whispered in my ear.

I just glared at him all he gave me were table scraps...the only good part was the tv and the fact he'll be gone for the night well tell midnight anyways.

-Loki-

Where could she be I searched every where! It then came to me he could've brought her back to her old home! I stormed all the way. I swung open the door throwing the person who I think runs the building across the room. What he got in my way...

"I KNOW YOURE HERE!" I shouted I wait for any time of movement or sound.

I got tired of waiting so I ran into the kitchen and found her curled up on the floor weeping. I ran over to her when I did I felt myself calm down...I found this odd.

"Shh no more crying." I said hugging her.

"Loki leave her alone." I heard my brother as he entered the kitchen.

"Listen if you're thinking I had anything to do with this.."

He cuts me off.

"I know you did for one you let that James fellow get away with her own best friend." He glared at me.

"I was gonna get her back tell James made fun of my lovely wife." I looked up at him.

"You were going to get her back...you.." He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"It was my plan I'm going to get her back tonight."

"Really!!" She said hugging me.

I felt all warm inside again.

"Really." I lifted he chin up to see her face.

"I love you."

Those words echoed in my head does she really love me?

"Do you really?" I asked.

"Yes...it took me awhile to find out but I do I really do." She looked right into my eyes.

"I...I.." I stopped do I love her back....I thought about all the warm and fuzziness that I felt was love...then it is true I do love her...I smiled to myself this is what it felt like being loved by someone. "I love you too." I cupped my hands on her face. I stared into her eyes. When she's around me I'm calm but when I'm not around her I go nuts...hmm the only thing is I want her to be evil like me I wonder if I could change her before she gets to me.

Later that night.

I went to get Amber as I entered the house it was empty. He wasn't here the only thing is where is he keeping Amber? I heard noises come from behind a door. I opened it it lead some where downstairs. As I walked down the steps I saw her. She was chained to a medal pole with barely and food. I ran over to her.

"Are got okay?" I bent down to look at her.

"Why are you here."She snapped.

"I'm here to save you and don't give me that tone missy! That's not how you should treat someone who is saving you're life." I said grabbing what looked a key to unlock the pad lock.

"Why are you saving me." She asked.

"Because I feel bad....well yeah I feel bad I've been feeling a lot of stuff lately warmth and what I think is love and guilt! It's driving me crazy! You're friend is making heart melt. She's making me all jumbled up!" I took a deep breath I heard the pad lock unlocked I took off the chains and threw them across the room.

"It's okay Loki love does that to you." She smiled at me.

"So I am feeling love.." I couldn't really believe nobody had really loved me at least not like this.

"Yes it is..."

I looked at her...I guess I really did mean what I said to her....I do love her I really love I'm actually feeling love! I couldn't help but smile.

"Loki are you smiling?"

"Yes am now let's get out of here before he comes back." I took her hand and lead her out of the house.

"Aww is Loki happy." She said talking in childish voice.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well then sassy pants."

Once we arrived home I brought her to see Lola.

"AMBER!" She shouted.

They both went up to each other and gave each other hugs.

"Oh Loki thank you." Lola came up to me and gave me a kiss.

"You're welcome my love." I kissed her back.

"Get a room you two! Now if could please take me where some food is!" She whined.

I couldn't help but give her one last kiss.

"Right this way." I said leading her to dinning hall.


	7. I'm Bored (Lola)

-Lola-

I was sitting in loki's throne not like he cared which he didn't. I was talking with Amber...she was looking a lot a better now. It's been two days and I'm sure as heck that James is beyond pissed know that Amber is gone. I saw Loki walking over to us. I looked right at him.

"I'm bored!" I said stretching out across the throne.

"Sorry to hear that darling." He smiled at me.

"No you're not if you were sorry I wouldn't be bored right now!" I whined.

"There you are!"

We all stood right up to see James just standing there.

"What the how the heck did you get here

"I said running right up to him.

"Easy I saw you're brother come down and I well forced him to take me here. Now where's Loki cause I know he took Amber." James pushed me on to the floor.

"He is uhh not here." I turned around and they were gone.

"Hmmm maybe ill just take you instead." James whispered in my ear as he pinned me to the floor.

I looked around where did he go!!! I struggled to get free from his grip.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Shut up!" He clapped his hand onto my mouth.

"Let...her...go!"

I smiled when I heard loki's voice.

"Nahh I don't feel like it."James said getting up but his hand was gripped on my ankle.

He pushed Loki away and dragged me on the floor.

"LOKI!" I screamed trying to grip onto something to stop him from taking me away.

"Don't worry I'm coming." He said running to get to me.

James broke out into a full run while I was sliding along the floor I then gripped onto a table that was near by. which made him slow down. He dropped my ankle he bent down to pick up.

"STOP!"

He then dropped me I saw he smirk then saw Amber.

"What are you doing!" I got up trying to regain my balance.

She just looked at me and winked what the? I turned around and saw Loki what's going on here?

"Hey James you want Amber?" He smirked over at James.

"Oh I would love to have her." James said walking over towards her.

"Miss me?"

I couldn't believe it how the? How did he do that he was just over here and how the heck did he get from being to my best friend to being himself?!?! I watched as Loki tied James up and called for his brother.

"Hmm take him back to earth where he belongs." He shoved him onto the floor and kicked him.

"We had a deal you asshole!" James glared from him over to me.

"I'll be back and when I do I'll have Amber and her!" James pointed over at me.

"Touch either one of them say good by to you're life." He walked over to me and pulled me closer to him.

We watched as Thor took him away from here.

"Now what were you saying about being bored." He lifted me off the ground and lead me to our room.

"When did I say I was bored?" I looked into his eyes.

He smirked at me and kissed me I got a carried away and started tugging at his uniform He stood there laughing at me because I couldn't get it off. I stomped my foot onto the ground.

"Loki make it come off!" I whined.

He just pushed me on the bed and walked away.


	8. I'll Give You The World

-Amber-

It's been a week and we haven't seen James yet...Lola is still trying to get on with Loki. While Loki is being a butt and just leaving her which I find funny I know he wants to do her it's that easy but I think he enjoys leading her on and then just crushing it at the end. She says she's trying to not fall for his trick but she does every time. I find it entertaining.

"I hate how he does that leads me on and just bam walks off!" She said smiling at bit.

"Oh you love it you lair...I know he enjoys it..but don't worry it'll happen trust me. That's what I think he's gonna keep leading you on tell he finds the perfect time!" I felt happy with my answer.

"Oh his something alright." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't start you know you love him and you know you love it when he does that to." I gave her friendly push.

"Yeah yeah yeah." She looked at me and stated laughing.

"What's all the chatter about?"

We turned around oh great not him.

"Uhh Loki!" I called.

"Yes? Oh why are you here." He asked while glaring at him.

"I feel bad for miss treating Amber it was wrong of me to do it.....it was cruel of me to lock her up in the basement with out food...hitting her too."

We watched as he went on to the ground crying.

"Do you really feel that way?" I asked going over to him.

"Yes I do I really do." James sobbed.

I looked over at my best friend Lola and her husband Loki.

"Guys.....I think I'll go back with him." I got up and looked over at him.

"Are you sure you want to that?"

I heard Lola ask me.

"Yes I'm sure look at him...he obviously does regret what he did." I looked down at him.

"It's you're choice but I still don't and won't forgive him for what he did." She glared over at him.

"That's okay but yeah I'm going to pack my stuff." I walked off to my room that I got to stay in.

-Lola-

"Listen here buddy touch her or even hurt her I will come down there and I'll slit you're throat!" I grabbed him by this shirt and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry babe I'm not going to do anything to her." He smirked.

"You think I'm joking around don't you well I'm not buddy I'm warning you hurt her ill kill you." I growled at him.

I felt Loki smirk from where I was I looked over at him.

He mouthed out "that was hot." And winked.

I tossed James back onto the ground he got back up and grabbed me.

"I'd watch you're back if I were you in one split second you might not be here either." He whispered in my ear.

"You wanna bet on that princess." I whispered back.

"Only if I could have you too." He said gripping onto my side and pulling me closer to him.

I just glared at him as he smirked right at me. He placed his lips on mine really fast and moved away from me.

"Do that again I'll cut you're lips off." I went yell at him about to smack him tell I heard Amber coming back I walked back to my spot.

"Are you ready to leave." He asked.

"Yes I am...listen Lola whenever you can drop by okay.." She picked up her suitcase.

"Oh ill defiantly stop by." I smiled at her as I waved goodbye.

"So it's just you and me." I felt Loki wrap his arms around me as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Yup." I said smiling.

"Hmmm perfect."

I felt his hands lower from my stomach to a certain spot. I smiled and grabbed his hands and placed them back on my stomach. I heard him laugh.

"You know I was thinking since you and I rule this place why not rule another place together. Perhaps earth." He turned me around and looked at me.

"You're joking right." I laughed at that.

"No I'm not joking at all I'm going to try and conquer earth again now that I have you by my side. Darling I can conquer the world with my left hand as long as you're holding the right." He takes my hand places his lips on them.

I stood there shocked what to do?

"I can give you the world...just come and join me." He held his right hand out.

Once again I stood there shocked.

"Just imagine us together rule two places then will rule more places together and let our children's children take over." He plants a kiss on my lips.

I looked into his eyes then I felt something that I have never felt before....it was hard to explain.

"Of course I'll help you." I said taking his right hand.

"Perfect and for you're surprise I got you this." He hands me what looked like the uniform type thing that he wears excerpt a female version of it.

My eyes widen.

"I thought you might it like." He smirked at me.

"I love it." I stared at it.

"Good now let's finishing something that I haven't got to have a chance to do with you're friend here." He said kissing me.

He lead me to the room placed me on the bed and this time he didn't leave.


	9. I Will Give You The World (part 2)

-Lola-

"Kneel before you king and queen!" I said with an ill-temper.

I looked at the crowd of people who were timid.

"I said kneel!" I glared as I looked at the crowd kneeling slowly.

Some people pointed out that Loki was back and were waiting for the rescue team of avengers to show up and stop him this time. But that wasn't gonna happen this time. Loki laughed as people kept looking around while they were kneeling.

"There not coming!" Loki laughed at them.

I watched as the crowd of people ended up surrendering even the mayor did.

"Thank you so much time for you're amazing time now if you'll excuse us we have a certain capital to take over." Loki grabbed my hand and we took off.

We arrived in Washington D.C. were going to kick the president out of his spot and give is America once we take over this place we go across to the other side and will have all the world to ourselves!

Loki told me to gather all the people up as he went inside the White House. As I did that I looked over the crowd and saw Amber with James. Amber looked like she did when she came back with us bruised but this time she was like skin and bones. I walk over to them and grab James and throw him onto the ground.

"You little shit head!!! You're a lair! How dare you treat her like a piece of crap!!!" I growled at him I picked him up and actually punched him.

He fell to the ground he looked up at me he had a bloody nose.

"I should kill you!!!!!!" I took out my knife that I hid in my outfit that Loki gave me.

"Go head do it!" He glared at me.

"Yes do it."

I hear Loki come over and everyone gasped I heard a something plop onto the ground. I smirked at James while everyone started panicking.

"Now kneel before you're masters!"

I hear Loki shout at the crowd.

"Lola don't do it don't you see Loki did something to you this isn't you snap out of it!" Amber begged.

I glared at her as I held the knife in my hand as I stared at James.

"Don't do it Lola find the good in you." Amber whispered.

"NEVER! He deserves to die for treating you like this!" I cried out.

"Do it darling."

I felt Loki come up behind me and whisper in my ear.

I smiled I was about to stab James then my arm got grabbed by Amber.

"Lola stop and think! Loki what have you done to her!" Amber snapped!!

"I've done what was right!!!" He shot a death look over at Amber.

"No you didn't you changed her from being a softy to some cruel person!" Amber pushed him away from me she was about to smack him when he throw her off of him.

"DO IT!" He shouted at me.

I looked at James I smirked and stabbed him!

Loki grabbed my arm and we took off.

"LOLA WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU!" I hear Amber scream on the top of her lungs.

-Amber-

I ran over towards James who was bleeding like crazy. He was right next the persistent who was sadly dead. She stabbed in the shoulder I took it out I felt him wince in pain.

"I'm..so sorry Amber." He whispered.

"I'm sure you are but right now we have to get you cleaned up." I picked him up and dragged him over to our hotel room.

Once we went back there was panic all over the place. Talk about how Loki is actually succeeding. I took James into the bathroom and took his shirt off cleaning the wound. He winced in pain whenever I touched the wound with a wash cloth.

"I'm sorry." I said smiling at him.

"Why are you smiling at me I've treated you like crap." He sighed.

"Because I forgive you....." I looked at him.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes I do now let's get you patched up." I grabbed some stuff.

After I patched his wound up we went into the lobby we looked at the tv to see the headline Loki and his new queen have taken over the world! There were small videos on them killing the the kings and queens from over on the other side of the earth and making people now to them and making them the ultimate leader. Then there was one where Loki was laughing and Lola just smiling along.

"Well this sucks." James said turning off the tv.

"What has he done to my friend!" I pounded my hand onto the table.

We looked around then the tv went on all of a sudden.

"Bow down to you're new rulers!"

I watched as Loki smirked on the tv he was so happy but Lola my best friend seemed to be enjoying herself. I sighed my own friend evil! Oh I'll get her back some how.

"I said Bow!" He snapped.

I watched as the people in the lobby bow. I followed along. I watched as Loki basked in his glory of being bowed to. What to do with Loki? How am I going to change Lola back without Loki getting mad?


	10. I Will Give You The World (part 3)

-Amber-

I was out for a little joy walk even though it's past hours to be out right now it's Loki's new rule not to go out after dark.

"You're out after dark."

I heard Loki's cold voice.

"Yeah so what." I snapped at him.

"Well you're a rule breaker!" He came up to me and gripped onto my collar of my shirt.

"So I don't care." I jabbed him in the shoulder.

I watched as he jolted backwards clasping his hand onto his shoulder. He gave me a death glare. His eyes went into a deep blue like the night sky.

"LOLA! Kill her!" He screamed.

Out of no where Lola popped out she lunged at me knocking me down. My head hit the hard road soon I was feeling dizzy I'm sure that my head was bleeding.

"Lola stop and think okay realize what you're about to do." I said softy.

I heard her knife drop to the ground she got up and stood there.

"What are you doing kill her!" He demanded.

She became teary eyed then started crying she put her head on my shoulder tears just streaming down her face.

"I'm soo sorry I don't know what...came over me." She looked at me.

"It's okay i forgive you." I hugged her.

I saw Loki walking this way soon Lola was ripped out of my arms I watched as they took off.

-Loki-

I gently pushed her onto the floor of our room.

"What was that!!! You were suppose to kill her!!!! But instead you disobey me!! What made you stop from killing her!" I snapped at her.

"For one don't you dare yell at me!! Two she's is....my bests friend excuse me best friend!! There's no way that I would kill her!" She came up to me and started crying.

I rolled my eyes at this and pushed her away.

"Next time when I say something for you do you better do it." I glared at her.

"Make me!" She growled right at me.

I went up to her I was getting ready to smack her when.

"IM SORRY!!! Please next time I will listen to you please don't hurt me....I'm pregnant!" She cried even harder this time she was wrapped around my legs while she was crying.

My whole world seemed to freeze as the words I'm pregnant echoed through my head. My eyes widen as I didn't know what to do or how to react to this. I was so messed up that I just walked away from her. I went back down earth I just went on a rampage I was killing people from left to right. When I finally felt like I was calmed down a bit I sat down on a bench. I was clearing my head then this sudden pang of guilt rushed over me like a tidal wave. I don't know why I never felt guilty for killing someone. I felt tears roll down my face then I broke out crying then the thought of almost hitting my wife popped in my head I broke out crying even harder. After what felt like forever of clearing my thoughts I became back to normal me. I went back home to hear soft crying from our room I walked in and saw Lola crying to herself in a corner.

"Oh shhh no darling don't cry!" I ran over to her wrapped her in my arms.

"I knew you would react that way once i would've told you." She looked into my eyes her eyes were a darker green from being upset.

"It's okay shhh don't cry I'm not mad I just had to take care of some business." I gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah right..."

She pushed my face away when I try giving her another one.

"Listen to me I'm not mad I'm happy that we're going to have a baby." I said wrapping my arms around her.

I heard sniffle and smiled there we go she's stopping.

"You're not..mad." She said softly.

"No I'm not mad about that im sorry about earlier for ordering you to kill you're friend." I nuzzled my head on her shoulder.

"It's..okay."

"Are you sure." I whispered.

"Yes I'm sure." She whispered back.

"Good." I whispered back.

"Oh you're shoulder!" She turned around and looked at it.

"I'll be fine I promise." I smiled at her.

"Are you sure." She said taking another look at it.

"Yes I'm sure." I took her hand and placed it mine.

I smiled again I loved holding her soft hands I loved how warm they are.

"Now let's talk about something else here oh I know we need to start watching people more often on earth whenever it becomes dark at one side we have to make sure nobody comes out then the other side is all good as long as they don't betray us. Now when people come out after dark I say give them three warnings then after the third should be a sentenced to death. What do you say?" I looked over at her.

"Ummm...noo you're not tricking me to be evil again!" I shouted at him.

"So help me!!! Oh you're going to rather you like it or not!" I pinned her to the wall and glared right at her.

"Oh really then make me! Cause there is no that is happening after what I almost did cause of you!"

"You wanna bet on that sweetie cause I will make you just you watch I'll catch you when you're off guard. You get off the hook for right now and you better be lucky!" I hit the wall with my fist which was next to her head.

"Will see about that." She smirked.

I smirked back oh she's good. I grabbed her and kissed her. I took once glance at her and walked off. Thinking of how I'm going to get her to be evil again.


	11. You Are Awake

-Amber-

I walked back to the lobby I was feeling really light headed once I walked through the lobby I fell to my knees. My version was coming in and out was dying...how much blood did I lose? I was scared i didn't know what was happing but I saw a crowd coming over by me they were calling for a doctor.

"Is she going to be okay doc?"

I heard James's voice.

"I'm not sure she lost a lot of blood hmmm nurse grab two blood packs." I opened my eyes.

"Sir she's awake!" The nurse said.

"Noo put her back to sleep she's not ready to be awake right now!" The nurse grabbed a needle and injected me with something.

I felt myself get sleepy I tried staying awake but I couldn't fight it I ended up going to sleep.

Later on whatever day it could be....

I struggled to wake up I was shaking myself awake. My opened flutter open I winced at the bright light I looked around as my vision came clear. I looked around and saw James sleeping on the couch they had in here.

"Ahhh you're awake I was wondering when you would wake up." The doctor walked in.

"Why how long was out?" I asked.

"A week." He said scribbling something down.

"A...a week..." I said softly.

"Yup and trust me a lot had happened. The new ruler Loki he sent out guards to watch the streets at night now..and during the day. There was break in at one of the army's he had set up here...that poor girl she was only eighteen and those guards killed her. More people tried breaking in they want to some how find him and kill him I would help but I have enough people to deal with as it is..those that followed in that girls footsteps are lucky they aren't dead." He said taking some wires off of me.

I stared down at the blankets.

"Oh and the queen I don't know if he knows but she's been down here a few times to see you....she's very nice lady...very nice...yeah she also going to try to stop the guards from killing people when they come out after dark....the queen is amazing she's like turning against the king." He checked my heart rate.

"Really..."

I don't think she was turning against him she loves him to much to that she's only doing what's good for the people. I thought to myself.

"Yeah all the people are thankful for her. Maybe she'll even stop him one day from ruling us." He said jotting more stuff down and smiled.

"Maybe." I said with a weak smile.

"Anyways you'll be able to leave sometime in a few days or so." He shook my hand and walked off.

I saw James open he eyes.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake....." He smiled at me.

"Why are you so happy." I looked at him.

"Because I was thinking about when I treated you like crap it was wrong of me to do so I feel really bad and now look at you...I'm sorry for being so cruel to you I should have never done it was wrong of me...I hope you can forgive me cause once you leave this place will go back to the hotel and go to one of there restaurants and ill buy you dinner." He came up to me smiled.

"I can forgive you for being stupid and that dinner better be good." I said laughing.

"I'll make sure it's the best dinner ever!" He laughed along.

There was a moment of silence I was staring at the tv catching up the news of the girl who got killed. Maybe the doctor was right what if Lola does turn against Loki though but she wouldn't maybe just stop him from ruling us maybe?

-Lola-

I was getting ready to go when I got grabbed by my waist.

"You've been going out a lot lately." I heard Loki's deep raspy voice.

"Yes I know I have been." I kept my eyes looking forward.

"Why have you been going down there a lot?"

I felt him tighten his grip not to much where he could hurt the baby just enough where I couldn't get out.

"I have been visiting my friend Amber who ended up in the hospital after she hit her head on the road and she lost a lot of blood so they took her there." I managed to turn around and look at him.

"I see...now one more there are rumours going around the streets down there that you might turn against me." He stared at me.

"I would never turn against you."

Or would I? I don't know I mean I love him and all but gahh I don't know...I love having this but it doesn't feel right anymore.

"Good.Now go and see you're friend." He smiled at me and let me go.

"I'll be back." I winked at him.

"Emm better be." He smirked at me.

Down at earth.

"Is she awake." I asked the doctor.

"Yes right this way." The doctor lead me to her room.

"AMBER!" I said running over to her I gave her hug.

"It's good to see you." She smiled at me.

"Yeah it's nice to see you."

I whipped around and saw James sitting on the couch.

"You better not be here just to wait for her to come and start abusing her or else I will kill you." I threatened.

"No I'm not in fact I regret what I did to her I'm being honest I swear! I really do this time....watching her almost died changed me in the inside. I feel bad for what I have done to her." He picked her hand up and gave it small kiss.

"Better be but I got my eyes on you." I glared at him.

"Is she going to be like this for awhile." He asked.

"Indeed I am." I answered him.

"Well then." He stepped back and sat down.

Then I saw him get out and run. Chicken....I said to myself.

"Aww don't run little princess come back!" I softy said it to were Amber could here it.

I heard Amber burst out laughing.

"His scared of me it's okay not my fault." I laughed.

"Oh well he'll get over it."

"Yeah hey it was nice seeing you awake finally..." I was about to leave.

"Why are you leaving so early?" She asked.

"I need time some time to think..." I walk out.

That darn thought came back it was annoying cause I had mixed feelings about it...would I turn agaisnt him but I love him to much to that.....oh what to do what to do!! I was pacing back and forth in a room that I found that was empty. I was going crazy then that's when I snapped. I wasn't doing anything in fact I was staring into an empty void well I was in my own world. I felt my body fall I went into a corner. I don't know how long I was gonna stay like this.

-Loki-

"Here she is you're majesty."

The guard brought over Lola for me thank goodness I was getting worried. I then noticed something odd about her she wasn't talking at all she had this blank stare.

"Is she okay." I asked.

"I don't know sir the doctor said that they found her in a corner staring off into space..."

I looked at the guard and dismissed him.

"Hmmm...what happened down there to make you go like this." I said to myself.


	12. Going Against Him

-Lola-

I was going back down to earth to tell Amber something I was going to tell her that I was gonna rebel against Loki because he has now gone mad with power.

"Amber!" I opened the door to her hotel room.

"Huh?" She got up.

"I gotta say this fast because I know I saw Loki following me here...but I'm going agaisnt him...we need to get Thor and he needs to get Loki away from the throne...as much as I love him he needs to step down." I look around for bit to make sure Loki wasn't around.

"Say what!!" She looked at me with a shocked looked.

"You heard me!" I softly whispered.

"I'm just shocked." She looked around like she was making sure he wasn't there.

Her eyes were like soup bowls she wasn't joking.

"I know.....just look around his killing people from left to right if they're out after dark....when they don't listen to his what he tells people to do he locks them away." I felt like he was going to pop at any minute.

We just looked at each other and went silent once we heard footsteps outside her door...I closed my eyes hoping he didn't hear anything we were talking about.

"Lola are you in there my love."

I heard his soft voice that followed along with a knock on the door.

"Yes.." I walk over to the door opening it to see him.

"Oh you didn't tell me you were coming to see you're friend." He walked in making the atmosphere well it's hard to explain.

"Sorry..." I looked down at the ground.

He just looks at me like he knew something was up. I went over to him and stood there in front of him.

"Darling you don't look so good what's going on." He stares intensely into my eyes.

"Nothing..." I lay my head on his chest with a tear running down my check.

I was thinking about what would happen if he finds out that I'm going to get his brother to get him well hate to say it locked up.

"You're lying to me...Amber it was nice meeting you again now if you excuse us will be going home." He gripped my arm.

She stared wide eyed at me.

As soon as we entered Asgard he dragged me to inside the palace to our room.

"What's wrong?"

I stood there just staring at him with watery eyes.

"TELL ME!" He shouted at me.

That's when I broke down crying I was on my knees with my hands in my face.

"I....I....Can't tell you." I whimpered.

"Why is that!" He snapped.

"I..just can't." I cried out.

He glared over at me as I sat there on my knees crying.

"I will find out what you're hiding and when I do you'll be punished." He picked me up and pinned me to the wall as my wrists hurting cause of his tight grip on them.

"Oh yeah you really believe you're going to find out what I'm hiding from you." I looked at him with tears rolling down my eyes.

"Oh I know I will." He smirked pressing himself agaisnt me.

As much I wished that I wasn't pregnant at the moment I'm kind of glad I am. But I couldn't help but close my eyes and let out a soft moan escape my mouth. I just watched as smirked at me.

"You're off the hook for right now." He stared at me as he hand trailed down to my stomach.

I closed my eyes when I felt him walk away from me I felt one more tear escape my right eye.

"Now since you're hiding something from me and won't tell me what should I do to you?" He stood there pondering on what to do.

He turns around and walks over to me grabs me and leads me to the room where he kept his prisoners. As we entered I saw Thor in there he was standing there watching us walk by.

"You'll be in here my dear until you tell me what you're hiding you're staying in here."

I got pushed into this room that was white it had bed in corner and that was it.

"Why you little." I gritted my teeth.

He smiled and laughed.

"Don't worry my love if you say what you're hiding now I'll let you out."

"I'll never tell you!" I snapped.

"Hmmm...fine then have a nice stay then." He kissed his hand and blow it to me.

I cross my arms and glared at him I then just went over to the small bed and sat on it. I watched as he hesitated on walking away.

"Well are you going to leave?" I ask.

Looked like he was about to say something then he just shook it off and left.

Weeks later

"Are you ready to tell me?"

I looked up at him from where I was sitting on the floor. I haven't seen him in weeks and I was going crazy without him.

"Never!" I snapped.

"Look at you you're letting you're self go my love please tell me and I'll let you go and will go wash you up and I'll take care of you." He stepped in.

As soon as he did that I literary attached myself to him.

"See you're going mad without me." He smirked at me.

"I'm still not going to tell you!" I started crying.

"Fine don't tell me but have fun spending you're life in here!" He pushed me away.

"So you would let me and you're own child rot in here then! You would do that you would just leave me in here for months on end! You're a lair to think you ever loved me!" I was about to smack him when he caught my wrist.

He pushed me up agaisnt the wall.

"How dare you say that I don't love you!!" He pressed his lips onto mine kissing me.

I wanted more but I knew if I did that I'd just fall into a trap so I pushed him away.

"You're a liar!" I snapped.

"I am not a lair!!! I love you Lola I love with all my heart I gave you the world! I gave you the world because that's how much I loved you!" He came back up to me this pinning my wrist.

"If you loved me I wouldn't be in the cell!" I said softly.

I think I got him at that he looked down like he was about to cry. Then he looks up at me.

"You're right...but it seems like you don't love me because lovers don't keep secrets."

I was about to saying something but I couldn't. That backed fired I did not expect that at all.

"Fine you really want to know. I was going to get Thor to kick you out of throne and make everything back to normal then have him lock you away." I started bawling my eyes out.

I looked at him he stood there stunned.

"You were going to go agaisnt me...I knew it!"

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"I was there the whole time you were talking to Amber!" He went up to me pressed himself agaisnt me.

"Want to know what you're punishment is going to be." He whispered in my ear.

I felt myself go numb as he pressed agaisnt me some more.

"Loki...please...noo." I started softly crying.

"Noo isn't an option my love." He growled then kissed me.

"But..." Thats all I could get out.

"Shhhh....everything will be okay besides it's not much of a punishment anyways so you're lucky."

I felt his breath on my neck I shivered when he pressed his lips on my neck I felt him smirk.

"Now let's see here." He traces his on the rim of my pants.

He looks up at me and then slides his hand down there a smile came upon his face.

"Well now isn't this a surprise...oh I do love this a lot." He grins at me keeping his hand there.

"Loki..just do it already please." I moaned.

"How bad do you want me to do it." He laughed.

"Badly!" I whinnied.

"Then say my name." He demanded.

"Loki." I softly whispered.

"Louder!" He demanded as he stuck his finger in me.

"Gahh...Loki!" I said a little louder as I hissed.

"Not good enough.." He said picking the pace up.

"LOKI!! OH GOD LOKI!" I shouted.

"That's right keep saying my name!" He demanded again.

"LOKI!" I growled.

He smirked he stopped doing what he was doing and left me there wanting more.

"Loki." I moaned as I slid to the floor grabbing his leg and knocking him down.

I went on him pinning his arms down he liked it I could tell.

"You're not getting away that easily." I said glaring at him.

"Oh I could if I wanted to but I'm enjoying this." He chuckled as his amour just vanished.

He then flipped me to where I was on the floor and he was on top of me.

"Hmm.." He smiled down at me.

"Do it!" I hissed at him.

"I'd be glad too." He started thrusting into me.

"Gahh....I..hate...you!" I said in between sharp breaths of air as he kept thrusting in me.

"Sure you do my love sure you do." He said going harder not giving me any mercy at all.


	13. The Real Punishment

-Amber-

I was sitting on the couch when James came through the door rather fast like he was out after dark getting food.

"Can't believe you did that!" I got up making sure none of Loki guards were coming.

"I did it to get food for us!" He said lifting up a paper bag full of food.

"How did you manage to get that?" I asked.

"Easy I know a guy." He said placing the food on the dinner table.

"You better be damn lucky you didn't get caught!" I smiled at him.

"I know." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"I'd miss you." I laid my head on his chest.

"I'd miss you two if he killed me that is." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Let's go eat!" I clapped my hands and went over to the table.

"Let's skip dinner and go right to desert." He pushed me up against a wall.

"Hmmm...I don't know I kinda want to eat." I smiled at him.

"Hmm fine but I will get you." He whispered in my ear.

"Sure you keep saying that." I pushed him away and went over to the dinner table.

He smirked over at me and sat down at the table grabbing the food out of bag.

Later that night.

I heard rapid knocking on the door I got up off the couch to answer it.

"Lola?!" My eyes widen she was crying.

"He...he...he." She couldn't finish her sentence she just broke down crying.

James came running into the living room.

"What happened?" He asked looking over at Lola who was crying on me.

"I'm not sure she came in her crying she was about to say something but she couldn't finish." I looked up at him.

"He.....he left me here...my punishment for going against him is to stay down here.....then when I have my baby his going to come and take it away." She broke out crying again.

"Well when you have that baby where going to go hide you in this bomb shelter that we found." I got up to grab Lola something drink.

She kind of just looked at me shocked with tears going down her eyes.

-Before Lola arrived at Amber's place the punishment.-

-Lola-

I was sitting in the floor of my cell staring at into space I regret what I had done last night. Cause I knew that my actually punishment was going to be coming.

"Hello my love."

I stood up and backed away into a corner.

"I'm not and will never be your love. You don't love me! I should've know from the start! Why did fall for you just why! You don't love me you only used me to be king!" I snapped at him.

He just stood there.

"But that's where you're wrong I do love you I honestly do...I thought I was only being with you just be king but i was wrong...in my heart I love you truly. I'm only punishing you because you want to go against me...and you say you love me! You say you love me but you want me away from the throne where I gave you the world just for you! I did it out of love! This is going to let you think for a while until you find out if you love me the same way I do! Your punishment is going back down earth untilI say you can come back! But if not then I'll take our baby away then see how much you care about us!" He put his hand around my neck.

"You wouldn't dare take our child away from me!" I glared at him.

"Oh but I would. Unless you really love me...which you don't!" He growled.

"Loki you have gone mad because I do love you I'm only going against you because I love you..." I stared right into his eyes.

"I've gone mad....hmm...I've gone mad when I did all this for you...I took over the world for you and you say I've gone mad!" He walked away from me.

I stood there and looked at him....I knew that he did it for me but when I did want the world was when I was  evil...but i don't want this anymore.

"What happened to you? What happened to the women that wanted the world." He stared at me.

"That's when you manipulated my mind!" I snapped at him again.

"Watch you're tone with me!" He slapped me.

I stared at him with widen eyes.

"That's it I'm taking you back to your home world and you're going to stay there and think about where you're loyalty lies." He grabs me takes out the tesseract which takes you in between worlds

He then dropped me off at the hotel that Amber was staying at he gave me one last kiss which lead to us doing that for awhile.

"I'll be back to know where you're loyalty lies...if I find out that you're still gong against me then our child will be coming with me and you'll be left here alone!" He smirked at me.

I couldn't say anything I just watched as he took me in his arms one last time stared at me then let me go as he want back to Asgard.

That's when I ran to Amber's room while crying.

I knocked on her door repeatedly tell she answered.

"Lola?!" She said with her eyes widen.

He...he...he." I couldn't finish my sentence she just broke down crying.

I watched as James came running in asking what happened and Amber saying she didn't know.

"He.....he left me here...my punishment for going against him is to stay down here.....then when I have my baby his going to come and take it away." I

broke out crying again.

"Well when you have that baby where going to go hide you in this bomb shelter that we found." She got up to grab me something to drink.

I just stared at her with shocked look with tears coming down my eyes.

 


	14. The Bomb Shelter

-Fast forward time-

-Lola-

"So got any names for her?" The doctor asked handing me my baby.

"Jade. Last name is Laufeyson." I looked down at her.

"Alrighty and her fathers name?" The doctor asked.

I sighed knowing that if I told her that I was with Loki the one who took over the world she would probably give me a dirty look.

I took a deep breath. "Loki laufeyson." I looked over at her as she wrote it down on the brith certificate.

"Alright there you go it's all done." She handed it to me while giving me a quick glare.

"So how long does she have to stay here?" James asked a little worried.

"Just for two days that's all." The doctor said looking at him weirdly.

"Hmmm." He turned to me with a worried look.

"What are we going to then?"

I look over to see Amber just standing there in the door way.

"I don't know." I glanced down at my baby who sleeping peacefully in my arms.

"Two days he could come in that time span! Plus he probably knows where you are anyway!" James looked outside making sure he wasn't coming.

"But it has been months so who knows maybe he forgot?" I looked at James.

"Who knows." James shrugged.

Then we heard screaming outside oh crap of crap James ran over to me and grab jade. Amber came over to help me up she sat me down in a wheel chair. James kicked down the door and we ran well they ran at full speed.

"Where is she!!"

I heard Loki demand someone.

"Who sir?" It was the girl who did the birth certificate.

"Lola."

I heard him growl.

"Oh you must be.."

I didn't hear the rest cause we got in an elevator. Once we got I got wheeled out to car I got placed in the back seat then I got handed my baby.

"Alright let's head over to the bomb shelter." James said pulling out of the hospital.

As we drove I was thinking about how jade probably won't be able to see her own father....or how I won't see him I missed him I don't even know why...i mean I love him...he says he loves me but it doesn't seem like it. I felt a tear slip out and slide down my cheek. I held baby closer to me she was the only thing I had to remind me of him for right now.

"It's okay Lola it may not look like he loves you but I'm sure he does his mind is just...is just all over he place right now." Amber looked back and smiled at me.

"Yeah....I hope he snaps out of it soon or at least stops this." I looked out the window.

After that it was silent in the car except when the baby started crying whenever she needed to be changed or feed. Other then that she was asleep most of the ride there.

"Don't worry we got one more mile to go." Amber checked her GPS on her phone.

"Thank The Lord!" I sighed in relief.

"Aha right! It'll be nice to get out of here it's been like what and hour. Feels like it's been longer then that."

Amber looked out the window.

"Yeah well it only feels longer cause we had to make quick stops cause of the baby needing her diaper changed." I smiled down at jade she had her fathers face and my eyes.

"Yeah... oh look there it is! Well that's house it's hidden in." She pointed at a small house.

We parked in the drive way and rushed inside the house was nice it had a small kitchen the living room was nice size and there were three nice sized rooms. Then there was this door that blended into the wall James opened it we all gasped once we saw the size of the shelter it was bigger then the house! We luckily found a nursery place in there with a crib. It was next to a room that I'll be taking. Then across from me is where James and Amber are sleeping. I still had to process that there together..it was kind of weird cause i didn't really like James yet..I can tolerate him.

"So yeah we have enough food to last a life time in here and a nice bathroom like wow! This place is amazing!" James smiled at us.

"Glad you think it's amazing." I walked in the nursery and put jade in bed I gave her a small kiss and tucked her in.

I walked out to see James kissing Amber.

"AHHH my eyes." I covered them up.

"Oh hush it!" Amber threw a small wrapper at me.

"Oh come on I don't want to see this stuff! Coming out and seeing you guys getting it on if you're gonna do that go in the house and rent out the room!" I pretended to barf.

"Hmm sounds good to me." James winked.

"Gag!" I started laughing.

"You could always join us." He smirked.

"Uhhh heck noo! Gross that's just wrong specially with my friend gross just gross! You're gross!" I pretended to barf again.

"Fine but you don't know what you're going miss out on." He winked and walked away.

Oh I think I do and umm noo ill pass I said to myself I walked into my room with Loki in my mind. The way he would kiss me with his soft lips when the touched mine the way he would press me against a wall and slide his hand down pants and just....

"Hmmm well this is attractive."

I jumped when I heard James voice my eyes widen.

"I uhhh...umm...I wasn't doing anything." I stared at him.

"Sure about that it looked like you where touching you're self." James smirked.

"Uhhhh what noo I wasn't I have no idea what you're talking about." I sat there shocked.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." He winked at me then walked away.

I sat there with my eyes widen in shock...well that was awkward I sat there trying to get my mind cleared. I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I can't believe that I can't believe I did that and got busted by James! I got myself cleaned up and dressed I went to go check on jade. She was sleeping still thank goodness she's not like other babies she doesn't cry a lot. Well only when she's hungry or something like that but other then she doesn't cry a lot.

"So did you enjoy you're self?"

I jumped again.

"Go away!" I snapped.

"Come on tell me did you enjoy you're self...oh and who where you think about." James closed the door.

"Really...fine I was thinking about Loki okay and yes I did! Now go away." I pushed him out.

I had a feeling he just smirked to himself and then walked away. I opened the door and went to mine own room while closing and locking the door. I went then crawled in bed falling asleep.

"Lola!" I heard a bang on the door I jumped and feel off the bed.

I ran over to the door.

"Well now isn't it miss moan a lot." James smiled.

"Ugh what do you want and what time is it." I said with my eyes half open. "And what do you mean by that!" I snapped.

"You were having a naughty dream weren't you...and it's like three in the morning I thought I'd come by and say I took care of Jade for you." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Hmm you have a habit of coming around a lot when I'm doing something naughty it's like you.." I narrowed my eyes on him something didn't seem right.

He just looked at me and walked away I stood there something doesn't seem right about him I swear his been acting weird every since the whole when...hmm..weird. But I swear there's something not right about him.


	15. I knew it was you

-Lola-

I woke up because of yet another dream about Loki this was the second time it has happened and normally around the time James pops up. I got up to go check on Jade when I opened the door to the nursery I saw James in there.

"What are doing in here?" I asked.

"She was crying and you were asleep so I came in here to get her back to sleep." He turned around with that smirk on his face.

"Hmmm right okay." I said walking over to her.

I saw that she was slowly falling asleep I sighed then turned around to see James staring at me.

"James are you okay you haven't been you're self..." I looked at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Anyways get some sleep." He walked past me and I got this weird sensation around him.

I shrugged it off and went back to my room hoping this time I don't have anymore naughty dreams. I laid down clearing my mind to see if that would help.

-Lola's dream-

"Loki.." I went over to him.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered when I felt his breath go down my neck.

"I miss you Loki." I pressed my lips on his feeling how soft they where.

He pressed me up on the wall I wrapped my legs around him.

"I know you have." He kissed my forehead.

"Why did you leave me Loki..why." I whispered.

"Because I want you to think about where loyalty lies it's either with me or you're friends." He growled as he kissed my neck.

I couldn't help but let out a moan escape my mouth.

"Gosh..Loki..." I kissed him I felt his smirk form.

He slid his hand down my underwear.

"Do it." I demanded as I stared right into Loki's eyes.

-end of dream-

He chuckles before anything heated happened I woke myself up. I went right to the bathroom to get myself cleaned up. Once I got out I went into the kitchen to get a bottle ready for Jade.

"Oh hello Amber."

I watched as she dragged herself to the fridge.

"Hey Lola...wait have you seen James at all? He was here this morning then he vanished." She said looking around.

"No I haven't seen him." I found that rather odd.

"Hmmm weird wonder where he went." She shrugged and walked away.

"I wonder too." I set down the bottle and went the door that lead to the house.

I opened it and walked right into the house I then heard something. I hid behind a wall.

"Stay quiet you mewling quim!"

I froze when I heard that voice it was Loki.

"You won't get away with being me for long someone will realise that I'm missing." I heard the actually James snap back.

Wait what!!! I knew something wasn't right I just knew it!

"I've got Lola right where I want her! She'll be mine I just got to keep messing with her. Once she misses me so much she'll come back with me and help me!"

I peeked around the corner to see James tied up and Loki standing there above him.

I gasped my eyes widen and I covered my mouth I saw he turn around crap! I hid back behind the wall which I have no idea why I just didn't run it's like something inside me held me back.

"There you are!" He trapped me in the corner.

I looked at him he was dressed in his armored suit which I loved on him it made melt like butter. I then jumped on him wrapping my legs around him kissing him on those soft lips that I missed.

"I knew it was all along that was down there." I whispered.

He just smiled at me keeping me in his grip.

"I love you...I love you so much.." I just contained on kissing him.

"I love you too.." He kissed me back but he deepened it making soft moan come from him.

"Do that again." I demanded.

He stopped and looked at me.

"No why did you stop." I said kissing him again.

"Because I know you're still not going to come and help me." He looked at me with these sad puppy eyes.

"Who says I won't help Ill help you I want you! You're mine all mine. I love you!" I looked at him with lust in my eyes.

"Really now...you mean that." He said looking right into my eyes.

"Yes I do." I couldn't believe what I was saying!

"Good...just what I was hoping you would say!" He gently placed me down.

The next thing you know the door to the shelter broke open guards came out carrying out Jade and Amber. Amber was kicking her feet in the air telling them to let go of her. I didn't even noticed that I changed to the way I was before evil.

"Take Amber and James back to Asgard and place them in cell." I ordered them they bowed as we went back to Asgard.

"Good girl." I heard Loki whisper.

I smile at him while holding our baby.

"So what did you name our lovely princess." I felt Loki wrap his arms around me.

"Her name is Jade." I smiled at her.

"Jade what a lovely name." He kissed my cheek.

"I thought so too." I whispered.

"I'm glad you came back with me I've missed you." He kissed me.

"I missed you too." I smiled at him.


	16. Mistakes Happen

-Lola-

I went into the prisoner place where we put Amber and James in I was checking on Amber to see if she was okay.

"Hey how are you feeling?" I asked standing outside of her cell.

"I'm good I did vomit over there by that corner though..." She pointed to where it was.

"I'll send someone to clean it...but I think I might now what's going with you." I stood there with my hands on my back.

"Really what?" She got up and stared at me.

"I think you might be pregnant." I sorta gritted through my teeth.

"Whoa what!!! Me!!! Wait.....wait a minute who do you think the father is cause Loki was acting like James the whole time at the shelter but before that it could've been James...oh wait it couldn't have been the real James."

We both stared at each other I felt this rush of angry how could he...why does he say he loves me when it's not true! I balled my hands into fists.

"Don't be mad at me I didn't know.." She said softly.

"I know I'm not mad at you I'm mad at Loki!" I felt like punching something.

"What about Loki?" James finally got up from his nap.

"He got Amber pregnant by pretending to be you." I gritted through my teeth once again.

"HE DID WHAT!" James need up punching his hand on the wall.

"I'll be right back." I turned around and ran.

"LOKI!" I hollered out for him.

"Yes my lo-"

There was this loud smacking sound as I smacked him in the face.

"How could you!! You mess with my head saying you love me and miss then I find out you got my best friend pregnant!" I went onto my knees crying.

-Loki-

Oh crap! I frozen my whole body went numb when I heard that I got my wife's best friend pregnant. It's not like I meant to she thought I was James and you know wanted to you know. I also felt bad because I know I've been miss treating my beautiful wife. Now I've done something even worse to make it look like I don't love her. What am I going to do? I kneeled down is took her in my arms she pushed me away but I took hold of her.

"Listen to me....I honestly didn't mean to that I had no intention of hurting you again...I did miss you and I love you! You are my queen you are mine and mine only. Please forgive me?" I looked into her eyes.

She looked at me with tears running down her face she didn't say anything but she shoved me away and off she went. I stood there watching her walk away. I felt myself fall to the ground I started crying the pain I felt in my heart hurt.

-Amber-

I watched as Lola came in crying I felt bad I mean I'm sure Loki didn't mean to...

"Awww Lola I'm sorry." I watched as she stood there trying to calm herself down.

"It's...it's okay..." She said in between breaths.

"Darling I'm sure whatever he said he meant it he does love you...besides how was I suppose to know that wasn't really James..." I sat on the floor and stared at it.

She looked at me her eyes all watery and puffy.

"You're right..." She sniffled.

"Go back to him...tell him that you forgive him...I suggest you do it before James here breaks through this cause I think his getting close." I pointed over to him he was pounding on the glass thing it was slowly cracking.

"Good point." She looked at me and walked away.

I sat there wondering what would happen after she makes up with him...what happen once I have my baby will she take it away or maybe Loki will. I sat on the bed having these thoughts circle through my head.

"James stop trying to break out!" I watched as the glass started cracking even more.

"Noo not tell I get Loki for what he did to you!" He stopped and stared over at me.

He looked at the glass he stood back and the kicked it the glass made a shattering sound as it fell to the floor.

"I'll be right back." He said getting out.

-Lola-

"LOKI!" I stopped and stared at him as he was on the floor crying.

"Lola.." He looked up.

"Oh look at you!" I ran over to him and bent down on the floor.

I looked at him for awhile watching tears stream down his face. He stared back at me with his bright blue eyes. I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I just snuggled myself into his arms. He seemed shocked at first but he kept me there in his arms giving me small kisses here and there. We just sat there on the floor enjoying each other's company he kept a right grip around when I've had to make adjustments. I don't know why I was forgiving him so easily I mean after what he did you'd think I wouldn't want to be with him anymore. But noo I forgave him was it the right thing to do? Who knows maybe I'll give him a punishment of my own.

"There you are!" James turned the corner and saw us sitting on the floor.

"Loki run!" I jumped up pushing him forwards to run.

"No if he wants to fight then let's fight." He grabbed his scepter.

"Noo Loki it down!" I ran over to him.

"Stand back my love." He pushed me away as he shot something out his scepter it hit James and he went flying.

"OH MY GOSH." I covered my mouth.

He handed me the scepter and whispered. "You know you want to try." His lips brushed agaisnt my ear.

I looked at it then over at James who was up and walking towards us. I then feel this urge to hit him I don't know where it came from but I did what Loki did I sent this thing flying right at him. I watched as he flew backwards and hit the wall.

"That's my girl." He smirked over at me.

We stared at each other for awhile not noticing James running up from behind. I then watched as James jabbed Loki in front of me.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed out in horror I fell to the ground.

"It's okay my love." He said smiling up at me.

"Just stay with me okay." I said as tears dropped from my face.

"Shhh don't cry okay. Be strong for me be strong for me love." He reached his hand out and placed it on my cheek.

I closed my eyes and shook my head agreeing that I would be strong for him. I grabbed his hand and kept in mine tell I felt it go cold...

Or did it?


	17. Taking Care of Jade

-Lola-   
  
I had Amber and James moved to a bigger room instead having them in a cell. I had Thor go down to earth to explain that they are now free and don't have to worry about Loki. I was spending my time in my room a lot with jade. I was holding her one night because she was crying I was trying to find out why so I figured she needed a diaper change wasn't that I feed her wasn't that either...why is she crying?   
  
"Oh come jade please please fall asleep!" I rocked her back and forth in my arms.   
  
She wouldn't stop sobbing then it clicked she was used to having her father behind me helping me tuck her in.   
  
"Oh I know you want daddy but his not here anymore I'm sorry!" I couldn't take it anymore I set her in her crib and plopped on my bed rubbing my head.   
  
I listened to her whine tell she cried her self to sleep. I sighed laid down on my bed I closed my eyes for a second only to end up going to sleep.   
  
I woke up when I heard a knock on my door I stood straight up.   
  
"Hmm?" I looked over at whoever it was.   
  
"Hey Lola."   
  
It was Amber.  
  
"Oh Amber hi." I rubbed my eyes.   
  
"I was wondering if you would let us use Jade to you know get to know what it it's like to take care of baby. Plus it'll get her off you're back for a whole week." She came in and sat down next to me.   
  
"Oh sure go head." I yawned I got up to get take care of Jade who was crying. I went to go get her a bottle.  
  
"I'll come with you to help out." She tagged along.   
  
As I got her bottle ready I went to go get her when I walked in there I went over to her crib to see a bottle already made....what the how? It couldn't have been Amber or James...then who did it? It was placed right next to her she had this face where she looked she saw someone. I found it odd but I made sure to not let it bother me I picked her up along with the bottle.   
  
Amber came in and froze at the door way with the bottle that I was making earlier.   
  
"What the where did you get that?" She asked.   
  
"To be honest when I came to get her it was right next her it was warm too I was shocked myself." I laughed.  
  
"Mhh that's a little strange." She walked in and sat on my bed.   
  
"I know I find it strange too." I sat next her I handed her Jade to let her know what I was like to feed a baby.  
  
Later that day.   
  
-Amber-   
  
I was taking care if Jade while Lola well she Locked herself up in her room she began crying again...she won't even talk to James anymore whenever she goes past him she'll just ignore him. I'm not sure how I felt about that to be honest. But I do got to say Jade is easy to take care of well and that she doesn't cry a lot only when she's hungry or needs a diaper change. I was rocking her to sleep for a nap so I can go check on Lola and make sure she was alright.   
  
"Alright Jade I'll be right back." I tucked her in to her crib that got moved to my James and I room.   
  
I walked across the hall way and tapped on the door.   
  
"Lola?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
I heard respond.  
  
"Just wanted to check and see if you were okay." I stood there outside her door.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine."   
  
I heard her start crying again I felt bad for her...she really did love him. I turned around and slowly walked back to James and I room.   
  
"How is she?"   
  
I jumped when I heard James.   
  
"She's not doing okay she may say she is but she's not." I looked at him.   
  
"I feel so bad for what I did.....I regret it I really do." He sat down next to me.   
  
"I know you do." I gave him hug.   
  
"So what's this thing about a bottle randomly popping up in Jades crib?" He asked getting off subject.   
  
"I'm not sure...Lola went to go get Jade then I came shortly after holding the bottle she left behind only to see her holding another one. She said when she got in there that it was warm already and was right next Jade." I got up and went over to crib to show him where it was.   
  
"That's odd." He say there like he couldn't believe what he heard.   
  
"I know that's what we said!" I went back and sat on the bed.   
  
I then sat there thinking of ideas on what to do....I then sprang out bed I'll takes James out baby shopping for clothes! I ran over to ask Lola if she wants to come along.  
  
"Hey Lola! Want to come shopping for baby clothes you can get more Jade and will find some for ours." I asked.  
  
I heard the door open and saw Lola with watery eyes her face was red with tears stains on them.  
  
"First let's get you cleaned up." I grabbed her hand.   
  
After I got her cleaned up we got Jade and dragged James with us to go shopping. We arrived down back at earth and landed in Waterville our little town. We headed over to the mall that we had that had a baby store in there. We spent hours looking and grabbing toys more diapers..Lola and I picked out tons of baby clothes while James stood around being awkward.   
  
"Oh come on James have some fun!" I gave him a friendly push.  
  
"Uhh I don't think so." He said laughing.   
  
"Party pooper!" I stuck my tongue out at him.   
  
"I am not I just don't want to join in on you're girly fun." He laughed.  
  
"Well then!" I turned around and walked away laughing.   
  
We finished with carrying tons of bags out I then stopped handed some to James to hold on to. Lola then took out the tesseract which is that thing that brings us from here to Asgard.   
  
"Well that was fun!" I said cheerfully   
  
"I thought so too!"   
  
I was happy to hear that Lola was happy for right now anyways. I smiled at here and we sorta out the stuff on which was hers and mine.   
  
Later that night.   
  
I was rocking Jade asleep she was crying...I didn't know why I've feed her and changed her.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you she's used to having her daddy help me tuck her in and that."   
  
I turned to see Lola there at my door way.   
  
"Oh is that why she's crying." I said.   
  
"Yeah here let me help." She went over and I placed Jade in her mothers arms.  
  
"Shhh sweetie you need to stop crying I know you're used to having daddy with me...just shhh." She kissed her and rocked her slowly.   
  
I watched as Jade slowly feel asleep with tears running down her face. Lola wiped them off and placed her gently in bed.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Oh you're welcome you shouldn't have a problem with her waking up during the night she's a heavy sleeper." She smiled one last time at her and walked off.   
  
I got ready for bed once I laid down James came in and joined me.


	18. Its A Boy!

-12 weeks later-

-Lola-

I've been getting used to having things randomly showing up now like I found teddy bear in Jades crib along with a new baby blanket she won't even let go of. I've been noticing other stuff like diapers and food randomly popping up on the table I had in the room. I was still stumped on who was doing it I knew it wasn't James or Amber. I even asked Thor but he wasn't around much anymore because he stayed mostly down at earth with his girlfriend. I sat down on my bed trying to think of who it could possibly be!

"GREAT NEWS LOLA I WE FOUND OUT WHAT GENDER OUR BABY IS!"

I watched as Amber came running in and squeezed me to death.

"Amber can't breath!" I laughed.

"Our baby is going to be a boy!" She squealed!

"Congrats!! *gasps* we should have baby shower will plan it and have it down at earth! Will have it at the nice hotel that you stayed at." I clapped my hands.

"Fantastic idea!!." She said with excitement.

"Good I'll make the reservations and I'll get James to invite family members...I'll also handle the food." I wrote this stuff down.

"Great! I'll let James know! I'll also help with the food too!" She did a small jump and ran out the of my room.

I laughed and walked over to Jade to check on her I saw her eyes staring over at corner like she was seeing something. I slowly turned around there was nothing there.

"What are looking at sweetie nothings over there." I saw her staring over there again.

I turned around again except this time I saw something over there. I walked over to it I bent down and saw a white rose laying there it had a small glow to it. I picked it up looked around for anything that could have possibly dropped it there. I took a small sniff and it sent memories back of when my husband was around. I closed my eyes bring back a memory of us together in this room it was when Amber left...he brought me here and pushed me onto this bed while kissing me...I remember him claiming on top of me keeping my wrist pinned. He smirked down at me trailing his hands down to where my pants where and slowly sliding them off. Then my thoughts got interrupted by a tap on the door.

"Uhh I'm sorry did I interrupt anything?"

It was James....what the...what's he doing here.

"Umm what do you want!"I snapped at him.

He just stood there smirking at me.

"So what where you thinking about?" He asked.

"None of you're business." I rolled my arms at him.

"Sure about that that's not what you're face said a minute ago." He stood there smirking.

"Go away!" I walked lover to him and shoved him out and closed the door.

Wait that was odd....it was like the shelter thing all over again...whenever I thought about something dirty "James" pop up....but no it can't be..noo it's not his gone.

"Hey Lola I wanted make sure of something...so I'm invite both you'res Ambers and I's family right?"

I stood there stunned James came walking in like he wasn't here not to long ago.

"Uhhh...yeah..yeah that's right." I shook my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine tired that's all." I said putting the rose on the small table I got.

"Oh where'd you get that?" He pointed at it.

"I didn't get it..it sorta popped up like everything else that has been popping up." I glanced over at it.

"That's so odd on things like that pop out of no where!" He shook his head and left.

I know it's odd but oh well I'll find out sooner or later on who is leaving this stuff behind. I picked Jade up and took her with me to earth. I went to Washington D.C. to make reservations for a party there well a baby shower.

"Alrighty then the date has been set see you soon." The guy at the desk marked his book thing on when the baby shower is going to take place.

"Yeah see you soon." I said.

I walked back outside and went back to Asgard. Thinking about rest of the memory i froze when I went past the throne. I could've sworn I saw someone there just standing there. I turned my head nothing was there. I shook my head thinking to myself you're just tired that's all it's nothing his gone I repeated to myself. I walked past Amber and James's room only to see then kissing.

"Come on guys I leave for like what fifteen minutes and you want to do it again!" I laughed as stood there.

James stopped turned to look at me then flipped me off.

"You are rude!" I walked away.

I walked in my room only to go outside where the balcony was. I stood there looking out at how beautiful this place was. I wished I had my Loki here to enjoy this beautiful view.

 


	19. Guess who's back

-Lola-

I walk into my room because I heard Jade giggling at something. As I walk in I see someone standing over Jade's crib I stop dead in my tracks. The figure turned around while holding Jade. My eyes widen with shock I couldn't believe it. I didn't know how to feel about this it was like a mixture of happiness but yet I was also mad. His leather suit wasn't green like it was before it was blue which made his eyes pop out more.

"Loki.." I softly said standing there trying to process my emotions.

He walked back to the crib slowly putting Jade in there. He turns around smiling at me he then slowly walks over to me. I couldn't help but let the angry I felt inside me out once he came closer to me I slapped him.

"That's for pretending to be dead and not telling me you little shit head! Leaving me here alone and not telling me that you were going to be pre-"

He cuts me off and pulls me closed to him then leans in placing his soft lips on mine. He then just looks at me laughing a little.

"I don't see what's so funny while you pretended to be dead but yet gave me things like a rose! Just what is the matter with yo-"

He does it again he cuts me off by placing his lips on mine.

"Will you stop doing that I'm not in the mood for you to be acting like it wasn't a big deal or anything!" I pushed him away.

I sat there crossed my arms and pouted I walked over by the bed and sat down on it. He comes over and sits next to me I turn my body away from him to ignore him.

"Don't you ignore me!" He pulls me towards him.

"I can ignore you all I want!" I snapped at him.

"No you can't now stop ignoring me!" He demanded.

"Yes I can and there's nothing you can do to stop me." I looked at him real quick with a slight smile on my face.

"Oh I see what you're doing." He whispered in my ear.

I hid my smile by looking away from him. He slid his arms around me I then turned around. He pulled me onto him he stared right into my eyes. I look over at the crib where Jade was.

"Hmm.." I sighed then I laid down on the bed.

I then see Loki get up go over by the crib take Jade out and walks away.

-Loki-

I took Jade over to Amber to see if she'll watch her for a little bit.

"Amber I need you to do a favour me." I walk in she just stood there in shock.

She then comes up looks at me then slaps me.

"Don't ask what that was for just wanted to slap you. Sure ill watch her what for?"

"Uhhhhh...here you go have fun watching her." I handed her Jade and ran off.

I walk back to where I Lola.

"Back." I climbed right on top of her.

"Loki..." She moaned when I slid her pants off.

I threw her pants onto the floor I then sat there on her.

"God Loki...I'm tired of waiting let's do this already." She growled at me.

"You need patience my dear." I laughed.

"Noo now! Loki please! Now!" She demanded.

"Mmmm I like seeing you this way." I trailed my hands to the rim of her underwear.

I ended up leaning down to kiss her as she pressed her self against me. I started teasing her by making her think I was going to something.

"God Loki just do it already!" She stared at me with lust in her eyes.

"Alright alright. You're wish is my command."

-Amber-

I was stunned I was trying to process the fact that I just saw Loki bring me Jade. I then went to go get a bottle for Jade as I passed Lola's room I heard some very awkward things. My eyes just widen as I walked awkwardly back.

"Well sorry Jade you're going to have to wait on the bottle." I smiled at her.

She stared at me.

"Hmm...I think you might be getting another sibling sweetie. Where going to be having to many to kids here." I picked her up.

I sat on my bed with her we stared playing around it was nice she had a cute little laugh.

"Do you think you're parents are done yet? No probably not." I regret doing this but I walked by to see if they were done I was right they weren't.

I walked back in and saw James sitting there staring at Jade who was surprisingly staring back at him.

"What is this a staring contest? But I did see you finally deiced to wake up." I laughed.

"Not my fault I sleep a lot...and yes yes it is even though I lost. What's that noise?"

"Oh it's Lola getting it on with Loki and yes his back still trying to process that." I closed the door. 

"Whoa his back!" He started looking uneasy.

"Yeah his back." I went over to Jade.

He just stared off into space.

"James you're fine his not going to be anything." I said sitting next him.

Later that day.

I went over to Lola and loki's room they were finally finished. I opened the door walking right in. Loki stood right up Lola was sleeping.

"What are you doing in here." He asked.

"Dropping of you're kid." I said putting her in the crib.

He rolled his eyes and laid back down.

"Geez did you like kill her or something cause she's out." I glanced over at Lola.

"You tell me." He smirked.

I just shook my head and walked out the room. Hmm looks like someone is going to probably have another kid I laughed to myself.


	20. Amber goes missing/The Puppy

-Loki-

_I walk in the small coffee shop where Amber was sitting in a corner crying._

"Amber." I ran over to her.

"Go away I'm pissed at you." She snapped at me.

I grabbed a chair and put it right next hers and sat on it. I looked into her eyes leaned and kissed her....

"I'm in love with you and shouldn't be." I sighed.

"You don't love me like that Loki you only think you do because of the baby. I love James he was the love of my life till you killed you him! The one you should be loving is Lola..she loves you like crazy Loki! Do you not see it or something? I know you love her I know you do if you never have loved her you wouldn't be married to her...you wouldn't be raising a child with her! You need to tell her that you love her and mean it. I know you showed it yesterday when you came back. This time tell her and mean it! " She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

__________________________

Got to far a head!

-Loki-

I was left alone with James while the girls went out to check how the baby is doing.

"So you thirsty?" I looked at him holding a glass.

"Sure I'll have a drink." He said looking at the glass.

I turned around and poured him a drink...I slipped something in his drink that will knock him out but make him look dead. I got that idea off of Romeo and Juliet I found the book in Lola's little backpack.

"Here you go." I handed the glass to him.

"Thank you." He said taking a sip.

"You are welcome." I smiled at him.

I watched as eyes grew in shock and he fell with a thud onto the floor. I set my glass down to take him away. I then see Amber standing there with her hands over her mouth. She walks up to me and slaps me. That actually hurt..then she walks off.

-Lola-

"Have you seen Amber?" I went up to Loki.

He was sitting on the throne with Jade in his lap.

"Nope I haven't." He looked up at me.

"That's odd." I stood there thinking.

I then walked away to go back to looking for her. I then walk past this room where the door was half open. I stopped to see something laying on a bed. I push the door open to go see what it was. I pull back the sheet I clapped my hands over my mouth and backed out of the room slamming into Loki.

"How...you..you killed him." I turned around and stared at him.

"It was payback for killing me and his not dead he looks dead but his not." He shut the door and locked it.

"Is this why Amber is missing..." My breath was shaky.

"Yes she saw what happened when you guys came home." He looked down at the floor.

"You're going out there and find her!" I glared at him.

"Anything for you." He said looking into my eyes.

"GO! My best friend is out there logs with a baby!" I pointed my finger at him.

-Loki-

I arrived at the small town of Waterville where I'm sure she's around here somewhere. I walked around went down ever road, street, and alleyway. I then walk past this small coffee shop where I saw here in a corner crying. I walk in and walked over to her.

"Amber!" I ran over to her.

"Go away I'm pissed at you." She snapped at me.

I grabbed a chair and put it right next hers and sat on it. I looked into her eyes leaned and kissed her....

"I'm in love with you and shouldn't be." I sighed.

"You don't love me like that Loki you only think you do because of the baby. I love James he was the love of my life till you killed you him! The one you should be loving is Lola..she loves you like crazy Loki! Do you not see it or something? I know you love her I know you do if you never have loved her you wouldn't be married to her...you wouldn't be raising a child with her! You need to tell her that you love her and mean it. I know you showed it yesterday when you came back. This time tell her and mean it! " She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"To tell you the truth his not dead..It's a potion that makes people look dead but there not...I got the idea from Romeo and Juliet." I sat there ready to cry.

-Amber-

I watched as he started bawling.

"Noo Loki don't start crying!" I looked at him.

"I...I can't help it look at me! The fact that I do love Lola is true but look what I've done..I end up kissing you because of the baby that could possible be mine that you're holding..where it's gonna be a reminder of how I cheated on her...I locked her up just for not telling me secret turns out she wanted to go against me...kept her in there for a week...who know she would go crazy with out seeing me..After all that and she loves me?"

"Of course she's going to love you after all that Loki it's because she forgives you. She forgives you because she doesn't want to lose you...she loves you Loki." I got up to go.

"She forgives me out of love..even after what I did." He looks up at me with this sad pouty face.

"Of course she does Loki." I smiled at him.

He sat there for awhile like he was thinking of something.

"I'm sorry for kissing you earlier...you were right I didn't love you like that...." He gets up and walks away.

-Loki-

I walked last this small pet shop when I spotted this husky in the window. I thought hard for minute maybe I'll get Lola a present to show her how much I love her. I walked out with the little small husky holding on to it.

"Lola?" I entered our room.

I saw her cuddling with Jade on our bed.

"Yes Loki?" She looked up from under the covers.

"I found Amber....I also wanted to tell you that I love you and I mean Lola I really do I love you from the moon and back. You are my Queen and I love you." I walked in slowly.

She got up to come over and hug me but when she spotted the small puppy I had in my hands she started crying.

"Oh..Loki..you didn't have to buy me a puppy." She took it out of my arms and snuggled with it.

"I bought to show you that I love you and to thank you for forgiving me..after all the things I've done." I went up to her.

"Oh Loki...I don't know what to say." She set the puppy down on the bed and attached herself to me.

"You don't have to say anything my love.. " I kiss her forehead.

"I'm going to name it Fang." She said looking over the small puppy sleeping by Jade.

"I like that name." I smiled at the site.

"Good now come to bed." She took hold of my hand dragged me off to bed.


	21. Amber Moves away.

-Months later-   
  
James is still out cold and to add to all that Amber is having her baby....will James wake up? Who's kid will it be? James or Loki's?   
__________________________  
  
  
-Amber-   
  
I laid there watching the doctors clean my baby boy up. Turns out Loki is the father my little bundle of joy. I named him Justin.   
  
"Look at him." I said happily.   
  
"His adorable...so when he gets older are you going to tell him who his real father is." Loki looked at me.   
  
"Most likely...well it's up to you..do you want me to tell him."   
  
I heard him take a deep breath "No don't tell him..." Loki looked down at him and walked over by the door.  
  
I felt bad for him he must feel so guilty about....cheating on Lola and all that.   
  
"Loki!" I stopped him before he left.   
  
"Yes." Loki turned around.   
  
"I...I'm gonna move back down here once James wakes up...I can't stand seeing the guilt you have...I don't want you to be reminded of it...you can stop me from moving it's finale. I know Lola is going to be upset but hey she can come visit."   
  
"If that is what you want then go a head.." Loki opened the door and left.   
  
Later that day.   
  
I was getting ready to leave finally I walk out into the lobby to see Loki standing there...with James.   
  
"There she is." Loki pointed at me.   
  
"You're awake." I said running to him.   
  
"It's all thanks to Loki. Now who's this little guy." He smiled at me.   
  
"It's our son."   
  
"Is he..." He paused.   
  
"Sadly he is not...it's Loki's." I whispered.   
  
"That's okay I will always love him like my own." He gave me a small kiss on me cheek.   
  
"Oh and were moving down here." I whispered again.   
  
"Are you sure that's what you want." He whispered back.   
  
"Yes I'm sure."   
  
Once we went back to Asgard I packed all my things that I had..we were moving into Lola's house that she never uses anymore. Once Lola found she was upset but she respected our decision.   
  
"I'm going to miss you!" She hugged me.   
  
"Same here."   
  
"I'll make sure to come and visit." She smiled.  
  
"I sure hope so. Loki...you be good." I laughed a little know that wasn't going to happen.   
  
He just rolled his eyes at me.   
  
"You to Jade." I picked her up and gave her a big hug.   
  
She's grown so much! Jade giggled when I sat her down she stumbled over to her dad.   
  
"Alright see you guys around."   
  
"Yeah see you around." She waved bye.   
  
-Lola-   
  
"So looks like Jade gets her room now." I picked her up.  
  
She clapped her hands.  
  
"Look who's happy! come on let's get that room all fixed up for you now that you're a big girl."   
  
"So got any news for me."   
  
I jumped when I heard Loki come out from no where while I was working on Jades new room.   
  
"What do you mean?" I got up and asked him.   
  
"You remember that day when we made love..." He walked in and looked at me.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well." He looked down at my stomach.   
  
Oh I forgot to tell him that I wasn't pregnant...that time didn't work.   
  
"Ohh....Loki....I'm sorry to say..." I felt bad cause I knew how much he wanted to have a boy to rule Asgard.   
  
"It's okay...there's always next time." He cupped his hands on my face.   
  
I smiled at how gentle he was being right now his eyes shone a bright blue.  
  
"There's always a next time maybe will have better luck."   
  
He smirks at me and then looks down to see Jade attached to his leg.   
  
"Hello sweetie how is my princess doing." He picked her up.  
  
She smiles at him.   
  
"Can you say hello daddy." He gave her a small kiss on the nose.   
  
She laughs and pushes his face away.  
  
"You don't want daddies kiss!" He made a pouty face.   
  
"Hel-hello...dada."   
  
She spoke her first sentence!  
  
"Did she just.." I clapped my hands onto my mouth.   
  
We both smiled at each other she finally said her first words. She then gave him small kiss on the nose and laughed.   
  
"Hey what about mommy!" I pouted.  
  
Loki brings her over and she gave me a small kiss on the nose. He puts her down and comes up to me.   
  
"Hmm so do I get any kisses." He wraps his arms around me.  
  
"I don't know do you get any?" I laughed.   
  
"I think I do."   
  
"I think you do to." I gave him one on the nose and laughed.   
  
He just gave me look like he ways saying really.   
  
"Oh where you expecting something different."   
  
"Actually I was." He leaned and kissed me on the lips.


	22. Sneak Peek Into the Future

- _Jade_ -

_"You don't understand father I don't want to be like you! Earth deserves to be free!" I glared at him._

"I don't understand why you like earth in the first place! Oh wait is because you have fallen in love with someone down there." He snapped at me.

"Not only that it's because it's wrong father!"

"How come I wasn't notified of this? How come no one told me that you were with someone!" He turned around and glared over at mom.

She looked shamefully down at the ground.

"Fine if you love earth some much then that's were you'll be! You are banned from coming here! If you seat foot here I will lock you up for life!" He yelled at me.

"GOOD I rather be down there then here! You aren't the father I used to know." I dropped my spectre that he gave me.

"Then you are not my daughter!" He shouted.

I stood there for minute trying to hold back the tears that were forming. I took out the tesseract and went down to earth. I walked to my boyfriends house to see if could stay there.

"Jade!" He said hugging me.

"Hey Nathan! I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too."

"Listen I'm going to be sticking around for awhile." I looked at him.

"You mean you're staying here."

"Yes."

He ran over to me and picked me up and twirled me.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that!" He kissed me.

-Loki-

"How could she!" I yelled in rage.

"Sweetie calm down. This out daughter you're suppose to respect her views on things."

I looked at my beautiful wife.

"Respect it darling she was suppose to rule Asgard she's the only to take our place." I came up to her and looked at her.

"Not my fault you banished her for what she believed was right." She pushed me away.

"I wanted her to be like me! After all those times when she was little wishing she was just like me! Now

She doesn't!" I sat on my throne hiding the fact that I wanted to cry.

"She was little kid who believed in you because she didn't have her opinion on things...she's grown up sweetie she has opinions on different things now..and I was hoping you would at least respect them...but what do you do instead make matters worse by forbidding her to come back!" She glared at me and walked away leaving me there.

"Remember this I gave you the world my love! I wanted our daughter to do the same thing! But i guess I have to get myself again!"

She stopped turned around and glared me again.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I do I'm doing this for her! I'm doing this for her own good!" I got up and yelled.

"That's what you think." She twirled around and walked off.

"Oh my love you're going to regret doing that later."

-Jade-

I sat there on the couch replaying my dads finally words in my head.

"Then you are not my daughter."

That kept on echoing in my head how could he say that! I covered my face with my hands and started crying.

"How could he!" I cried out.

"What's that matter babe."

"How could my father just cast my out like that!"

He didn't say anything all he did was take me into his arms and held me there.

"Jade in the inside he loves you. He probably couldn't handle you're views on things."

"Yeah right he wants me to be like him..I don't want to be like him I wish he would respect that!" I wiped my tears away.

"Come on let's get to bed." He picked me up and took me to his room.

I had trouble sleeping that I kept getting dreams of where I ended up killing my dad to make him stop from doing something. I tossed and turned to the point where Nathan just grabbed me and pulled me towards him. I finally fell asleep in the comfort of his arms.

I got up went out into the living room I saw my own father standing there.

"What are you doing here!" I snapped.

"Wanted to see this guy you were with." He sat down on a chair.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"What's with all the noise!"

Nathan came out into the living room while wearing just boxers.

"Well then." My father said looking over at me.

"Who's this." Nathan said going into the kitchen.

"That's my father." I growled.

"Oh my gosh umm...I'm going to put something on." He ran into our room.

He came back out wearing a pair of sweat pants and black hoodie.

"Nice to meet you sir." He stuck his hand.

"Yes nice to meet you too."

My father ignore the gesture of shaking his hand.

"Umm I'm Nathan." He said politely.

"You expect me to let you rule Asgard with him being a king..." My father just looked at me.

"Yes I do once I'm aloud back!" I crossed my arms.

"Not until you take over earth like

I did!" He disappeared.

Will see about that I said to myself I stood there wanting to punch a wall. I will rule Asgard! Without taking over earth! I don't care what he says I will rule it and make my mother proud!


	23. sneak Peek part (2)

- _Jade_ -

" _Father I don't want to this!" I said staring at him we were on top of a building._

I didn't want to fight my own father I just wanted him to stop from taking over the earth. I stood my ground as he glared at me.

"Why don't you I thought you hated me! I thought I wasn't you're father anymore!" He snapped.

"Don't say that! I was upset with you okay! You are my father I care for you! Now please don't make me fight you!" I cried out.

He just stood there then came after me he pinned me down.

"If you love me you'll let me do this!" He held a small dagger in hands.

"Father.." I cried out.

"I won't hesitate to kill you now please if you love me let me do this for you!"

"I'm sorry father but this isn't what I want." I kicked him off of me his dagger went flying into the air.

It landed not to far from me I ran over to it. My father attacked me from me behind. I turned around real fast and stabbed him in the shoulder. I couldn't believe what I just did how could I do that!

"I was just trying to get my baby girl back..I was doing this for you! This could be all you'res!" He took the dagger out and dropped it to the ground.

"This isn't what I want! I just want to rule Asgard and that's it! It's wrong to rule this people father there innocent!" I helped him up. "All this chaos for something I don't need..I have all I need father that's you and mom. I don't need earth." I added.

He stood there like he was trying to process what I said. He looks at me with this crazed look in his eyes that's not good. He picks up the dagger and slowly starts walking towards me.

"I try giving you something and you turn it down....what happened to my baby girl who wanted to be like me..here is where I once ruled! I was going to let you take over..and all I get is that you don't want to." He laughs.

I bump into a small ledge I almost fell down. He paused for a minute.

"I love you Jade I really do.." He ends up stabbing himself.

"NOOOO!" I cry out.

I ran over to him taking the dagger out.

"Father stay with me I can heal you!" I say looking at him.

"Noo need to my child...tell you're mother I love her deeply.." He looked up at the sky.

"NOOO I'm not letting you do this!" I said placing my hand over his wound. I closed my eyes as I started healing him. Healing was a power that I didn't inherit from my parents I tout myself to do it.

"Why did you save me?" He asked.

"Because I love you father.....my life wouldn't be complete without you. Father back then I was little I may have looked up to you and wanted to be like you but that's changed I don't want to rule earth..I want to rule Asgard..like you did before you took earth. I'm still you're baby girl I always will be. I just want you to accept my views on things okay. Plus mother would go crazy with out you she loves you deeply she would probably jump off cliff to be with you." I helped my father up and gave him a hug.

I saw a tear slip away from his eyes...my dad may act like a villain but his a hero on this inside..he has a soft side to him. He may not always show it but he does. We stood there together for awhile.

"I still don't like this Nathan guy you're with..." He did a small growl.

"His not that bad don't worry about it father he'll be fine ruling with me." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe to you...but to me no but this you're choice so ill respect it."

"Thank you father." I gave him another hug.

"Alright grab you're stuff and come home. So that way we can get the thing over with of you becoming queen and him becoming king and all that."

"Okay okay. I'll see home soon." I gave him small kiss on the nose like I used to do when I was little.

Later that day.

I became Queen of Asgard and Nathan became King.

"I'm so proud of you!" My mother hugged me.

"I know you are mother." I smiled at her.

"You're going to great things I know it!" She looked at me.

"You really think." I said.

"Yes I do and if you need help you're father and I are here for you." She patted my shoulder and then walked off.

I stood there with a huge smile on my face...so this is what it's like to be a ruler. I looked over at Nathan who was wearing a full armoured suit with a red cape. Then the helmet with the horns. He didn't look bad in the outfit I must admit. I was proud of myself to become Queen. I remembered when I was little I would act like king or queen in my room whenever I was playing. Now here I am.


	24. The birthday/Im You're Real Dad

-Lola-

I was getting ready to go see Justin for his first birthday..it's been a year since I saw them.

"Are you sure you won't come?" I asked Loki.

"I'm sure darling."

He looked like he felt bad for not going.

"Alright well I see you later then." I hugged and picked Jade up.

I walked up to the house and knocked on it. I heard footsteps come towards the door it was probably Amber.

"LOLA!" She said hugging me.

"Hey Amber long time no see. Sorry I haven't visited at all." I walked inside.

"It's okay at least you're hear now. Where's Loki?" She asked.

I bit my lip for second to think.

"He didn't want to come...he wouldn't tell me why but I think we all know why anyway." I handed her present that was for Justine.

"Awww...he still feels guilty about it." She looked at me.

"Yeah I guess he does...so how are things going with you and James." I asked.

"Oh we're good I was going to ask the same for you and Loki."

"Oh where good..only sad thing I can't have another kid he was so upset after I told him..." I sighed.

"Awww I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I smiled.

"Alright guys the cake is ready!" James came in and seat it on the coffee table and went to get Justin.

We sat around and sang happy birthday to Justin. Then we dug into the cake while watching tons of movies.

"Wow Jade has grown a lot how is she now?" James asked.

"She's two years old..I know she said her first word when she was one and I was shocked."

"Hmm maybe it has something to do with being a Demi-god.."

"Maybe." I watched as Jade played with Justin.

"So is Justine like her brother in a way then." James asked.

"He would be her half brother." I said.

"Ahh I see." He looked at the two playing.

"You know his going to find out one day on who his real dad is or his going to try and find it out...cause his going to wonder why he doesn't look anything like you." I looked at him.

"I know." He looked down at the floor.

__________________________

The future part.

- _Justin_ -

_I was going with my mom to visit Lola. In this place called Asgard that I've heard about numerous times. Finally I would be able to see this place it sounded cool when I was little._

"Ready?"

I jumped as I saw Lola come out from nowhere. She was wearing this weird outfit...with a helmet that had horns.

"Yes where ready." My mom said taking hold of this weird object.

"Remember the risk." Lola said to my mom.

"What risk?" I asked.

They both looked at me my mom grabbed my hand.

"Alright hang on tight." Lola said.

The next thing you know I was laying on the ground.

"You really need to work on you're landing." Lola laughed.

"It was my first time doing that." I said laughing a little.

"Welcome to Asgard Justin." My mom said helping me up.

My eyes widen this place is beautiful I then look spotted a huge castle that looked the wizard of one but it wasn't green.

"This place is amazing!" I stood there just admiring the view.

"Thanks oh Jade is going to be happy to see you..did I mention that she is now a Queen." Lola looked at me.

"No way she's Queen now!" I couldn't believe it.

"Yup my little Angel taking after this place she's doing such a wonderful job. Oh you know Nathan right."

"Yeah I know him Jades man. No way his king isn't he." I couldn't process all this info.

"Aha yup..oh Jade we have visitors!" She lead me into this room that had a throne.

"JUSTIN!" She got up and ran over to me.

"Hey Jade." I smiled at her.

"What brings you by." She asked.

"My mom wanted to come see Asgard so you're mom made plans..except they were talking about a risk. Do you know anything about it?" I walked around looking at that vast room.

"Sorry Justin I can't say it's classified. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I went up looked at the throne.

"So how've how been?"

"I've been good. So where's Nathan?" I asked.

"Oh his out training with my father." She said siting down.

"Speaking of you're father that reminds I need to make sure he doesn't come back in." Lola looked over at me.

"Wait why?" I asked.

"Reasons." Lola turned around and ran off.

"Uhhh I'll be right back you too stay here and chat."

I watched as my mom took off after Lola.

I decided to walk around when I reached this small mirror I looked in.

I always wonder why I didn't look my father. I mean all excerpt the eyes I had the blue eyes but my hair...it was always long in a way..it was raven black color. I didn't have his facial fetuses at all. I then seen my mom, Lola, and this guy who looks like all run in.

"Justin.." He paused.

I looked at him in shock this must be Jades father but how does he know me?

"Ummm I'm sorry how do you know me?" I asked.

"I thinks it time tell him dear." Lola looked over at him.

My mom stood there also looking at him.

"Justin I am you're real father."

I couldn't believe it...but the proof was right there in front of me. I looked over at my mom.

"Listen Justin the story is hard to explain but he is telling the truth..." My mom walked over to me.

"But why keep it from all these years....I should've known from the start I was always wondering why I never looked like my dad...why keep it from me?"

"Because it my choice..."

I looked over at my real dad.

"Why though." I asked.

"Because...because when I was with Lola I cheated on her by going to you're mom...I couldn't handle the guilt so I wanted her to keep it from you." He looked over at my mom.

"It wasn't you're fault though I thought you were the real James...I should be the one to blame...and I'm sorry. So when I found out I was pregnant with you were all wondering is it going to James kid or Loki's kid...turns out you were Loki's when I had you we made a choice to keep it from you..." My mom looked at me with watery eyes.

"Ohh..."

That was all I could get out. I didn't know what to think about this...

"I want to leave." I looked over at my mom.

"Are you sure sweetie." She asked me.

"Yes...I want to go and think about all this."

"Alright...well it was nice seeing you guys again." My mom said.

"Yeah it was nice seeing you again too Amber." Lola looked down at the ground.

"It was nice seeing you again Justin..."

I looked up to see my real dad looking up at me. I didn't say anything.

"Oh hold up I'm coming with you to walk you out." Lola kissed my real dad and joined us.

I kept looking back to see him just looking at me with this a sad face. I don't know how I feel about this.


	25. Let me Give You The World Darling

-Loki-

"Loki please noo not again stop trying to take over the earth!"

"The world will be ours again I'm doing this for you! But you don't seem to understand that I'm doing this for you for our love!" I went up to her and cupped my hands on her face.

"Loki it's not right! I know you want to do it but please don't."

"I'm sorry my love but if you're not going to help me this time maybe you're friend Amber will. And to make sure you don't get in my way ill lock you up in our room." I took her into our room and tied her to the bed.

I then walked out leaving her there.

"I HATE YOU!"

I heard her cry out I'll make her regret saying that later.

I arrived at earth walking to Ambers house. I knocked on the door once Amber came out I manipulated her mind.

"You're job is to help me take over this place." I said looking at her.

"As you wish my king." She said bowing.

"Good now let's see here where to start oh I know my favourite place Washington D.C. I heard they have new president."

"Sounds good time let's go!"

We arrived in Washington D.C. I smiled as people stared at me.

"Guess who's back." I laughed as I reached the gates to the White House.

I watched as the crowd of people ended up surrendering where I was standing. I told Amber to gather all the people up as I went inside the White House. I walked out with the president struggling to get free.

"Watch as you're president goes and says I'll be running America. Now say it!" I took out a small dagger.

"I now declare Loki as king of America!."

Those were his last words as I sliced his head off.

"Now kneel before you're master!" I shouted.

Everyone kneeled down I smiled at this I walked by everyone.

"Make note of this everyone! Disobey me I will kill you!"

Next up the other side of the world!

-Lola-

I struggled to get free then I see his brother Thor who I haven't seen in like ages.

"THOR!" I shouted.

"Yes?" He walked in and looked at me funny.

"You're brother did this anyways help me get out of these I need to stop him from trying take over the earth again."

He walks over and cuts off the rope that was tied to my wrists.

"Thanks." I said rubbing them.

"You're welcome now let's go stop him." He grabbed my hand then we disappeared.

We landed in Waterville I was next to the tv store when I saw Loki on it.

"Loki has made a come back and has successfully taken over the world a again!" The news reporter said.

"Gahh were late!" I balled my hands into fist and punched the glass and watched it break.

"There you are darling!"

I turned around to see Loki standing there.

"I would slap you but you get enough of those." I glared at him.

He just laughed.

"You know what I'm done with you!! I'm done!" I took off my wedding ring and placed it in his hand.

He just stood there trying to hd back something.

"You won't last long without me!! Remember the last time you hid from me! Watch you'll be crawling back for me!" He snapped.

"NO! I'm not this time I won't crawl back for you!" I lied cause I know I will.

"Yes you will you can't stand being away from me." He growled.

"Watch me! Thor get Jade for me." I looked over at him.

"I'll watch you come back to me begging me back!"

"JUST GO OKAY!! Come on Amber let's go!"

"I serve the king only." She stood the at his side.

James came out of no where.

"Wait what did you say." He looked right at her.

"I serve the king I shall be at his side to protect him at all times." She glared over at James.

We all just stood there shocked.

"No no how about you stay with them protect them okay."

"As you wish my king." She bowed.

"I'll be waiting for you my love." He winked at me and left.

I watched as Thor came back with Jade in her arms.

When we went home Amber was herself again just not all the way. It didn't feel right knowing that she was evil there has to be some way to break it.

"WAIT!" I randomly said out loud.

"What?" He looks at me.

"Okay I think I know how to take that spell off! Okay so you know in movies on how when you want to break a spell the prince normals kisses the girl and it works just do that!" I snapped my fingers.

"That could work!" He jumped up and went over to Amber.

He gripped on to her looked at her and planted his lips on her. She then all of sudden passed out.

"Don't worry she'll be okay I promise just let the kiss do it's work." I sat down on the chair.

Later that night Amber was back to normal thanks goodness too now we need a plan to stop Loki. I was thinking of plan when I fell asleep.

-Lola's dream-

"Loki please love me again I promise I won't leave you again." I went up to him and stared kissing him.

"You promise my love."

"I promise now love me!" I demanded.

"Calm down my love."

"No I don't want to you're mine!" I gripped his collar of his suit.

"I knew you would do this you can't stand being away from me." He whispered in my ear.

"I was lying the whole time I really can't stand being away from you." I pushed him back into the throne and sat on top of him.

"I knew it!" He smirked.

"I can't stand being away from the love you give me...I love you so much!" I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you to darling now please come back to me. Come rule with me."

"Not until you give up on ruling the earth." I got off of him and glared at him.

"Never!" He growled.

"Then I won't come back!" I screamed at him.

"Oh yes you will my love. Let me give you the world!"

"I don't want it! I only want you!" I shouted.

-end-

I woke up on the floor I must have fallen of the couch. I looked around Jade was sleeping still and James and Amber must be sleeping in there room. I got back onto the couch and laid there ...how does he do that enter my dreams and just messes with me! I sighed and closed my eyes again to fall back asleep. Hopefully I get a plan to stop him.


	26. Meet the X-Men

Lola-

I was watching the news when I heard that someone has sent out a team of people to take care of Loki.

"This is a group of mutants that call themselves X-Men." Said the news reporter.

"So are they certain that these group of people will be able to stop him?" Said another news reporter.

"Who knows."

I flicked the tv off got up and went outside.

"Lola!"

I turned around to see Loki standing there.

"What are you doing here? Go away I want nothing do with you." I turned back around and crossed my arms.

"Darling come back to me please."

I felt him come up from behind me as he whispered in my ear.

"No!" I snapped.

"I know you want to." He growled in my ear.

"You're wrong." I said trying to ignore him.

I fell him press against me his lips touched my neck I tried my hardest to not let a moan escape.

"I will have you back." He said as his lips brushed against my ear.

I rolled my eyes as I walked away from him.

"Don't walk away from me!" He shouted.

"I do what I want!" I shouted back as I walked further away.

"Not with me ruling you I am you're king!"

"And I'm you're queen!" I froze in my tracks I couldn't believe what I had just said.

"Yes you are my queen."

"Which means you don't rule me!" I snapped.

I stood there and looked at him.

"But here's the thing you aren't with me anymore which means I can rule you." He smiled at me.

I then just started walking back to the house I didn't want talk to him anymore. I went inside locking the door to make sure he doesn't get in.

Later that day.

I was out for stroll when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." I backed away.

"It's okay." He said.

"I didn't mean to bump into you." I apologised again.

"It's okay Lola."

I my eyes widen how the heck did he know my name!

"I'm Charles Xavier I'm part of the X-Men team. I knew you're name because I can read minds." He smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you Charles I would say my name but you know it already." I shook his hand.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing out on this fine day." He asked.

"I'm not sure really."

"How about I get you some coffee." He said.

"Id like that."

"I knew you would." He held his hand out.

I smiled and placed mine in his and off we went.

"So this Loki is he like you're husband?" He asked.

"Yeah...but..I'm not sure. I just wish he would stop wanting to take over earth I don't want it and he doesn't realize that." I took a sip of my coffee.

"You do realize once we stop him we gotta lock him up. But don't worry you'll be able to see him."

I just stared out the window it was starting rain.

"Yeah I kind of figure something like that was going happen once you stop him."

"I'm sorry Lola but we have to keep him locked away or his just gonna keep on trying after we stop him." He took my hand in his.

"It's okay. I'm just gonna have to break him out and destroy you guys then." I laughed "I'm joking don't worry."

"I was about to say." His laugh was uneasy.

I was literary not joking and he knew it locking my Loki away isn't going to result in a good way. I then heard screaming coming out of no where. We got up and went to the window to see Loki he had just killed someone.

"Excuse me I have to get my team ready." He got up and ran outside.

I watched as his team gathered around him I walked outside to watch.

"Who the hell are you guys."

I heard him say.

"Where are the X-Men." Charles said.

"So instead of sending the Avengers out to get me they send you guys to stop me." He laughed.

Then I see this one guy go up to him and saw some weird claws come out of his hand pin him to wall.

"Listen pal I'm not afraid to kill you right now this is no laughing matter."

I heard him say.

"Oh I'm scared of you." He laughed at him.

"Put him down wolverine."

I heard Charles say.

I saw him let go.

That's his name the wolverine hmm I then see Loki look over at me. Shiz!

"Run Lola!" Charles shouted.

Oh crap Loki must have plan that involves me. I turned around and ran for my life. I then stopped for second only to get caught.

"You're mine darling." He growled.

"Let me go Loki." I cried out.

"No!" He said.

"Let her go Loki."

It was Charles.

"Oh are you to together." He tighten his grip around me.

"No Loki we aren't." I was crying.

"Why don't you want to be with me I'm giving you the world because I love you!" Loki shoved me on the ground.

I crawled into ball and continued crying. I then got up and went over to him and kissed while cuffing him.

"Take him away Charles." I cried out.

"What!" He said all confused.

I grip onto him and whispered.

"Don't worry my love I'll come and get you I promise..only if you stop trying to take over the world promise me this and Ill save you." I gave him one last kiss.

"I promise my love." He whispered back before he got dragged away.

Later that day

I then announced to the world that they were free again. I was alone sitting in the corner of a small coffee shop that I was at with Charles before he left. I was sitting there planning how to get Loki out I then had a huge smile creep on my face. I know what exactly to do. I got up and went out my car don't worry my love I'm coming.

It took my awhile to find where they keeping him...until I found out that they where in a underground base. I threw the guy I was talking to in a river. His the one I got that information from I watched as he drowned. I went back in my car and drove off to the underground base that they where staying at. It took four hours just to get there cause the bas was in the middle of know where in the desert. Once I saw the fence that said warning private property I knew that was it. I got out and hid the bomb that I had in a bag. As i went over to the fence I listened closely to see if it was electric. I heard a humming sound hmm..I walked around tell I found a gate that was guarded by two people.

"Hey you! This is private property you shouldn't be here." One of them called out to me.

"Oh I'm sorry." I walked over to them.

"It's okay but really you should leave."

"Oh okay well could you guys help me get back to my car then." I gave them a seductive look.

"Uhhh sure why not." The said looking at each other.

"Thank you." I pulled out my spectre to get ready to kill them.

We reached my car.

"Well here you go ma'am." They turned around to leave.

"Wait you guys deserve a reward for helping me." I walked up to both of them.

I pulled one to me and brushed my lips on his.

"Aren't we a little h-"

I cut him off by kissing him then I stabbed him I let him go and watched him drop to the ground. The other guard was about to pull out his walkie talkie but I ran up and stabbed him. I ran back to gate opened and walked in. I then pulled out one of the guards id's to get pass the first door. I walked past this one room that actually had a window then I see Charles who got up and ran out.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me even though he knew.

"You should know why." I looked into his eyes.

I then broke into a run to go find Loki.

"Security!!"

I heard shout I then here the intruder alarm go off. I picked up my speed I saw one guy block my way from where I wanted go. I jumped then kicked him in the stomach he fell down. I then see a clearer glass room where they were holding him in. I watched as he got up off his bed and walk over to the window. I then look at the door and used the id of the guard that I stole. The door beeped and unlocked I kicked it open and ran over to him. I jumped on him wrapping my legs around him I cupped my hands around his face.

"You were right I can't stand being away from you! I love you I want you to take me back let me be you'res!" I kissed him over and over again.

He smirks at me. "I'd be glad to take you back."

I then hear the door lock on us crap and my bag is out there!

"So you were planning us to blow us to bits."

I heard Charles speak through the glass.

"Correct I was. Locking my Loki up is a one way road to die." I pounded on the glass.

He just looks at me and walks away.

"You're Loki."

I heard Loki say.

"Yes you're mine Loki." I said going ovet to him.

"I like being you're Loki then." He embarrassed me.

"Good. Looks where trapped in here together." I sat down on the bed I was disappointed in how my plan didn't work.

"Don't worry will get out I got some guys here that'll let come to us." He smirked.

"Good then I can blow this place to bits." I got up and watched as people went past us.

"I like you this way why not be like this more often."

"Because it's not right Loki I don't want to act like this but sometimes I can't help it..." I turned around and looked at him.

He didn't say anything he just sat there on the bed and looked at me. After a minute of silence He spoke.

"Hey let's shows these guys a good show." He trails his hands down my pants.

I smirked "okay." I turned around and jumped on him and knocked him on the bed.


	27. The Grand Escape

_-Lola_ -

_I watched as the building exploded to bits the only person I kept alive was Charles...I'm not sure why I kept but I did. I made him watch as the fire engulfed the building with its flames. He stood there in horror know that his team was in there being burnt to crisps. I didn't know what came over me to go that crazy I stood there not sure how I felt about this._

"You're a monster!"

I heard Charles whisper.

I let those echo in my head as I stood there in silence.

_________________________

-Loki _-_

I was laying in bed with Lola in my arms I was stroking her hair as she slept peacefully on me. It was nice I must say feeling loved it warmed my heart...well whenever she was around it did but without her it was ice cold. Without her I feel like I am nothing she completes me.

"Loki.." She moaned.

I smirked oh wonder what she's dreaming about...I kissed her and laid there smirking. She moaned my name out again. I wasn't sure if should wake her up or just leave her like this...I was kind of enjoying this....I decided to wake her up I planted my lips on hers.

"Good morning beautiful." I smiled as I watched her eyes flicker open.

"Good morning." She stretched out on me.

"So how did you sleep." I asked.

"Good." She looked over at me.

"Ahh you're finally awake."

I looked over at the glass window to see Charles standing there.

"What do you want."

I heard Lola snap.

"I came by to see how you were doing." He stood there looking at her.

"Well I'm doing fine now buzz off!" She ran over by the window and punched her fist on it.

"Easy darling don't hurt you're self." I said getting up and going over to her.

"You guys put on a good show I heard.." He stood there and stared at her.

"Yeah we did now leave!" She growled.

"You two better behave you're selves around here." He growled back.

"Make us!"

I felt her tense up.

"I can always separate you two." He walked over to the door unlocked it and came in and grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" She bit him.

"That's it you're coming with me! You two will be separated for good." He pinned her to the floor and put a thing over her mouth to prevent her from biting.

I was being held back by a guard once he got her out he left quickly and locked the door when he left. I watched she struggled to get free from him. I pressed my hand on the window as she dragged him to there. She put hers on there where mine was I could see tears running her face. He then pulled her back and her hand slipped from the window. I watched as the took her away from me.

Later that day

-James-

"Hurry up we need to go get Loki!" I said packing all the stuff we needed to break him out.

"I'm coming I was just telling the babysitter what needs to be done!" She called from the house.

"You already did that three times now!" I shouted.

"I don't care anyways I'm on my way."

I saw her finally come out of the house.

"Finally!" I hopped inside the van and started it.

"Let's go." She got in.

I backed out of the drive way and off we went I don't know why we agreed to help him if he got caught but we did. All I know is that this going to take awhile. I mean the desert is like miles away from Waterville! Maybe I should've got a faster car like those in movies. Okay miles away is a like it's like five miles away from here depending where you are in the town. It was a quiet car ride on the way there well it is late at night. Hmm let see here do I make a right turn or is it left?

-Lola-

I got shoved into the small prison room I didn't like this one bit. They kept that stupid muzzle thing on me the unlocked the hand cuffs though.....I attacked the guard before he could even get out. I was choking him it took five people to get me off of him. One stunned me. After I let got tranquillised my head was fuzzy the world was spinning and out i went. I finally woke up from what felt like ages.

"Easy now."

I saw Charles looking down at me I growled at him. I couldn't take he still had that dam thing on my mouth.

"There we go ill just leave now." He said walking out of my room.

I then lifted my arm only for it to go back down. I was strapped onto this bed great! Oh when i get loose I will not show mercy to place. I looked around I was alone...I was away from my Loki!!! He took me away from my Loki oh his gonna get it! I struggled even harder to get out.

"Stop fussing around you're not getting out!" The door opened and revealed Charles with the wolverine.

"Alright well the test are clear she isn't a demi-god like him.. She has no powers..she's just a normal human." The wolverine looked over at Charles.

"Hmm then how does she get this thing to work then?" He held out my spectre.

My eyes widen well it's not really mine it's technically loki's but I use anyways. I don't even know how I get that thing to work it just works.

"Hmm what other info do you have of her." He asked.

"She has a kid it's a girl and her name is Jade. She's two years old and is currently in Asgard." The wolverine handed him a file.

"Well that's where you're wrong on her being normal...it says here that she does have a power."

Wait what?!?!?!?

"Her mom was one of us...her power is to turn into a dog..not much but yeah..which means she has the gene..she just didn't know about it." He looks at me.

Whoa this can't be happing nore can this be true...my parents never told me this. I can't be this can't be happing where did he even get that file!!

"Anyways un strap her and let's go." He order the wolverine.

After he un strapped me I don't know what happened I must have changed. Cause I jumped and went out the door really fast.

"GET HER!"

I heard Charles shout.

This is just weird I must say being a dog...knowing that I can change like what on earth! I ran past loki's room he was still by the window I stopped and turned around. He just stared down at me his eyes told me he knew something about this.

"Hello Lola." I heard him say.

I changed back into my human form.

"Hello." I took out the key and unlocked the door.

__________________________

-Amber-

"Are we there yet!" I said staring out the window.

"Almost see there's the fence up there." James pointed.

"Finally!!!" I said happily.

We crashed right through the fence and came to abrupt stop. As we got out we went flying back as the building exploded.

"WHOA!" I laid there and looked over at James.

We laid there for a few minutes and got up then we see three figures that where walking out of the flames. I squinted my eyes and saw Lola, Loki, and some random dude who was cuffed.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"His name is Charles his our prisoner.

"Ohhhh...."

"Mostly hers."

Loki looked at me.

We stuck around and watched the under ground building burn to the ground.

-Lola-

I watched as the building exploded to bits the only person I kept alive was Charles...I'm not sure why I kept but I did. I made him watch as the fire engulfed the building with its flames. He stood there in horror know that his team was in there being burnt to crisps. I didn't know what came over me to go that crazy I stood there not sure how I felt about this.

"You're a monster!"

I heard Charles whisper.

I let those echo in my head as I stood there in silence. I am not a monster that wasn't me in there I was acting like I did when Loki and where taking over the earth evil...I let that side slip from me.


	28. You're Not A Monster

One week later.

-Lola-

I sitting on the throne thinking about what Charles said to me echo through my head. Was I turning into a monster?

"Lola are you okay?"

I looked up and saw Amber.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled weakly.

"Alright what's wrong." She stood there with her arms crossed.

"Am I monster?" I asked.

"Noo you're not a monster what made you think that you where one."

"Charles said I was a monster."

"Well you're not don't listen to him." She smiled at me.

I just gave her my fake smile to let her know that I was okay.

"You're not a monster okay."

"Who's not a monster."

Loki walked in wearing his armoured suit.

"Nothing!" I said glaring over at Amber.

"Are you sure about that." He asked.

"Yes I'm sure it's nothing. Anyways I should go get some food for our prisoner." I jumped up and walked away.

I walked into the prison place walked up to the cell where I kept him.

"You say I'm a monster..ill show a monster then." I glared at him.

"You are monster you killed inoccent people back there!" Charles stood there and stared at me.

"I am not a monster! That wasn't me back there!" I glared at him.

"Right okay if it wasn't you then who was it!"

"I wasn't acting like myself! I mean that side slips but I've been trying to control it!" I balled my hands into fists.

"Listen I can help you control you're self. I can be there with you to block manipulations whenever he tries to do manipulate you. I can help you."

I just looked at him.

"I..I need to think." I walked away.

What was he trying to do to me he still thinks I'm a monster. I was running so fast that I rammed into a wall. I sat there and cried my heart.

"My love!"

I heard Loki say as he ran over to me he wrapped his arms around me and held me there.

"What's going on darling tell me." He whispered.

I couldn't get anything out I was crying to hard.

"It's okay shhh don't cry." He rocked me back and forth.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him yet I didn't want him to get mad.

"Just tell me when you're ready okay..but for right now calm down." He whispered in my ear.

I started to calm down slowly as we sat there together. The next thing you know he lifts me up and takes me to our room.

"You get some rest dear." He tucks me in kisses me and walks out.

-Loki-

I walked back into the throne room where Amber and James were.

"Alright one of must know what's going on with Lola. If so tell me." I looked over at Amber.

"Alright...Charles called her monster and she's taking it to heart. I guess my talk with her didn't help."

"Oh his going to pay for calling my love a monster!" I shouted.

I turned around and stormed over to where Charles was kept.

"So you called her a monster." I stood there outside of the cell.

"Well she was with you manipulating her mind. How dare you use her like that! You're the real monster!"

"You want a monster! I'll give you a monster!" I growled at him.

"That dear girl doesn't need you she deserves someone better then you! She doesn't need a monster! I don't care how much you love her she doesn't need you!"

"What to keep running you're mouth." I stepped took out the dagger that I had.

"Go a head kill me."

"I'd be glad too." I growled.

I got ready to stabbed him when I heard Lola.

"LOKI!"

I turned around to see her standing there.

"Darling!" I turned around and walked over to her.

"What's going on." She asked.

"Oh I was talking to Charles that's all." I cupped my hands on her face.

"What where you two talking about?" She said looking into my eyes.

"We where talking about his team members that he lost. He wanted to chat about them." I gave her quick smile.

"Ohh...okay."

I heard Charles laughing in the back ground.

"Why are you out of bed." I asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come a cuddle with me." She smiled up at me.

"Well I would love to." I gave her a quick kiss.

"Alright I'll see you soon then." She smiles at me walks away.

"Oh wow aren't we liar."

I heard Charles say.

"I suggest you shut up before I really do kill you." I turned and looked at him.

I stood there waiting for him to come up with something to say luckily he didn't. I smiled to myself as I walked away and headed to cuddle with Lola.

"Hope you warmed my spot up." I said climbing in bed.

"I did." She scooted closer to me.

"Good." I whispered.

"I love you." She said laying her head on my chest.

"I love you too." I put my hand on her back and started rubbing it.

I felt her breathing go shallow she must of fell asleep I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes.

"Awwwww this is soo cute."

My eyes opened to see Amber standing in the door way.

"You would come at a time like this." I said looking at her.

She just laughed as she just walks away.

"Hmmm.." I think I'm gonna do something just to annoy her.

I climbed on top of Lola her eyes shot open.

"Loki what are you doing." She asked.

"You'll see." He said kissing me.

-Amber-

I went inside jades room because that's where the extra guest bed was placed. Jade was sleeping and James was reading a book while laying in bed. When I sat down I heard noises coming from there room. He so did that on purpose!

"REALLY!!" I shouted down the hall I closed the door and stood there.

I heard him demanding Lola to say his name louder. Ohh he would do that just because I came at a cute time. I rolled my eyes. I looked over at James who was trying to read his book.

"So yeah let's try and get some sleep." I walked over to the bed.

-Lola-

"Loki." I mumbled as I rolled over onto him.

"Yes." He said opening his eyes to look at me.

"I'm ready to tell you why I was crying." I stood myself up on him.

"I'm listening." He said as he laid there placing his hands on my sides.

"It was because Charles called me a monster...I took it to personal." I sighed.

"Oh darling you're no monster don't take it to heart." His thumb staring rubbing my side.

"You and Amber said the same thing that I wasn't a monster. I guess you're both right." I laid back down on him.

"We are right the next time he calls you that let me know and ill deal with him myself."

I laid there just thinking about Charles offer on to help me I wasn't sure if I should accept it or not...hmm what to do?


	29. Payback/Jealousy

-Lola-

I was laying in bed because I was to lazy to get up I kept Loki with me cause I didn't want to be alone. When all of a sudden we heard James getting it on with Amber.

"THIS IS PAYBACK!" He screamed out.

I stood up went over to the door to close it.

"REALLY!! KEEP IT DOWN YOU TWO!" I laughed and closed the door.

I turned around and went back in bed they would do that...I sat there laughing.

"Well looks like we're stuck in here till there done." I looked at Loki while laughing.

"Hmm looks like it." He smirked over at me.

"Don't even think about it.." I got up and went over to him.

"But it's fun don't you agree." He whispers in my ear.

"Yes I agree with that...but anyways umm hmm I forgot what I was going to say." I stumped my foot.

"You're beautiful you know that."

"Awww you really think so." I blushed.

"To be honest I never really thought I would fall in love with a mortal...the first time I saw you i didn't care for you..but you grew on me. You made me feel what it is like to be loved. I'm glad you're mine. I'm glad you are my queen that is by my side to rule with me. I love you Lola from the bottom of my heart."

I stood there unable to speak I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"To be honest when I saw you I fell instantly in love it's like my mind told me you were the one for me. It was right you are the one for me. I got crazy without you and it's true you're always on my mind. I love you from the moon and back." I was crying a little.

He put his arms around me and tightened his grip he held me there for awhile.

"I love you Lola." He said softy.

"I love you too Loki." I gave him a kiss on the nose.

I then heard Jade cry good thing I got this morning or she would've been sacred for life. I walked in she was standing there in her crib.

"Mommy." She said holding her arms out for me to pick her up.

I smiled and picked her up I tired feeding her some soft baby food that didn't work. She wasn't sleepy so I didn't know what she wanted. I then placed her on the floor and she wobbled her way over to her dad. She then clung to his leg.

"I think she wants to us give her some attention." He picked her up.

"Then let's give her some." I kissed her on the nose.

We played with her till she fell asleep on the bed.

"She's so adorable." I said looking at her as she slept.

"Yes she is."

"Are they done?" I walked over to the door and heard nothing.

I opened it and shouted

"YES SWEET BLISS!"

"WANT US TO GO AGAIN!"

I heard James holler out.

"NOOOO!" I shouted back.

I heard laughter come from their room I swear if they want to play that game then will play it. I then ran to the prison cell I had to tell Charles something.

"So you accept the offer."

"Yes but only to help I don't care for the manipulation part because I can't let you out." I stood there inside his cell.

"Hmm fine but anyway the key thing to controlling you're self is to fine inner peace with it but before that you got to relax. So take a set on the floor and cris cross you're legs."

I did as I was told.

"Now breath in and out slowly." He placed his hands on my shoulders.

I sat there and breathed in and out slowly relaxing myself.

"Good..now clearer you're mind shove all these thoughts you have away." He whispered.

I sat there feeling myself relax as I got rid of my thoughts and placed them somewhere else.

"Now repeat you're self tell you're mind goes blank...instead of thinking evil..you shall have good thoughts. Well first think of something that makes you happy." His hands started to rub my shoulders.

I felt myself let loose my mind went blank tell I thought of Jade and how happy she made me feel..then it went to Loki on how he made me feel.

"Hmm that's an interesting thought." I heard Charles say.

"Get out of my head." I snapped.

I then went back to calming myself down. He his hands then trailed down my back I tried to ignore it. Then the thought of Loki came back the way he made me feel whenever he kissed me or touched me. It got further and further when all of a sudden I felt a pair of lips on mine. My eyes shot open to see Charles I jumped up and staggered backwards while tripping onto the floor.

"You where in my head weren't you!" I got up and glared at him.

"Yes I was sorry for that I didn't know what came over me." He stood there awkwardly.

"Uhh...yeah I didn't mean to think about that soo.." I stood there and just looked at the floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said turning away.

"Yeah..I'll see you tomorrow." I turned around and got ready to leave when I got pulled back.

"I'm sorry but I just have to say you're such a beautiful girl and I can't help myself from what I'm about to do." He leaned in a kissed me.

"Back away from here or else."

I pushed him away from me when I heard Loki. He stood there and just stared at me for some odd reason I wanted to make Loki jealous.

"Aww Loki can't handle having another guy around me." I walked over to Charles.

He just glared at me.

"You're going to regret whatever you're doing Lola."

I heard him growl.

"Aww am I making you mad?" I said brushing myself against Charles.

He just stood there glaring at me.

"Lola you are being a bad girl."

I heard him say.

"If you want me come and get me." I said.

He stormed on in and grabbed me away from him. He dragged me out as I started laughing.

"You my love get nothing from me." He said dragging me to the throne room.

"Awww Loki." I whinnied as laughed.

"That's what you get for being around him." He whispered.

"I hate you." I crossed my arms laughing still.

"I told you would regret doing that." He put his hand on my stomach and trailed downwards. He did that on purpose he smirked and left me there wanting him.

"I really hate you!" I said running after him I finally caught up to him.

He turned around and pinned me to the wall.

"Oh darling you keep saying that. But I'm enjoying this so much." He pressed himself against me.

"I hate you." I stood there glaring at him.

"Sure you do but this is my payback for you being around him and trying to make jealous." He whispered.

I gripped onto him I looked into his eyes.

"You're a little shit head you know that." I moaned as he put his hand down my pants.

"This is so entertaining watching you suffer. Anyways Lola behave you're self darling." He patted me on the cheek.

I stood there not sure what I wanted to do more hit him with hammer or pounce on him and kiss him to death. I then hear him laugh oh now I'm leaning on the hammer idea.

Over the last few days Loki has been enjoying himself while he tutored me. I also noticed he was making sure I wasn't getting upset over the whole monster thing to. I still wanted to smack him with hammer though for tutoring me! But I also wanted to well love him for watching over me to make sure I didn't get upset.


	30. Im Not Cheating On You

-Amber-

I was getting ready to go I was meeting up with my new best friend that I meet a couple days ago at this small coffee shop. His name is Mark he helped me pay for my coffee actually even though I was two cents off. He comes up and hands the cashier the amount of change I needed to pay. After that he sat with me and we got to know each other he introduced me to his boyfriend later within that week his name was Max. I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"AMBER!" He says hugging me.

"Hey Mark." I smiled as he invited me in.

"Glad you come by for our movie night." He handed me a cup of tea

"Well I had nothing else better to do! Oh I got news and don't worry it's good!" I set my tea down.

"Ohh please tell!" He said happily.

"I'm pregnant!" I squealed!

"Congratulations!!" He clapped his hands.

"Thanks. Which reminds me...I need to get Justin!" I stood up to call James to tell him to get Justin and pay the baby sitter...it was nice having a vacation I'll just leave it as that.

James agreed to get Justin for me I set my phone down and sat back down.

"Sorry for that. Hey where's Max?" I said looking around.

"Oh his at work should be getting out soon." He checked his watch.

Later on.

We got ourselves ready for the movie Mark picked out  _War Horse_ for us to watch. We got ourselves comfy on the couch I held the popcorn bowl. Mark started the movie I sat there eating away the popcorn.

After the movie.

When I went back to Asgard I headed to my room when James stopped me from coming in.

"So this guy you're hanging with is he nice." He asked.

"Of course he is." I said trying to push him away.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him." He stood there blocking my way in.

"James move!" I glared at him.

"No I'm not letting you in here. You're cheating on me I can feel it."

"James I'm not cheating on you now let me in besides I have news to tell you." I have him a good push to where he actually moved.

"What news?" He glared at me.

"I'm pregnant!" I smiled at him.

"Who's baby is it let me guess it's that guys the one you're spending a lot of time with I can't believe you!" He yelled at me and left.

"It's not his!" I shouted!

There was no answer back I stood there he left me. I heard Justine start crying I turned around to take care of him.

"What was with all the yelling?"

I heard Lola come into my room.

"James thought I was cheating on him and when I told him that I was pregnant and flipped out on me then left." I sat on the bed and held Justin close to me so I could cry.

"Awww Amber that's terrible." She sat down with me.

I laid my head on her shoulder while I was crying.

"Don't worry were here for you." She put her arm around me.

"Thank you." I sniffled.

"You're welcome now cheer up okay have a good time with Justin here ohh there goes Jade." She got up to take care of her.

I smiled I have such a weird friend I started playing with Justin to get my mind off things.

"GOSH DANG YOU LOKI! STOP WITH THE TUTORE!"

I heard Lola shout I just started laughing his still doing that to her. I went back to taking care of Justin. With James still on my mind I hope he comes back.

"GRRR I HATE YOU!" I heard shout.

I just shook my head as I laughed again I then heard Justin giggle which made me smile at him.

"You think that's funny." I laughed.

He smiled up at me I gave him a little kiss on the nose.

"I think it's funny to so you're not alone there." I tucked him back in his crib.


	31. Be Happy!

-Lola-

It has been a week and James hasn't came yet. Mark and I tried what it took to get her to be happy but we failed. The other good thing is that since I've been hanging out with her more I've been getting away from Loki who is still tutoring me! Yeah from the looks his been giving me his not real pleased about me being gone all the time..I mean he gets his chances on tutoring me.

"Amber come on cheer up! Mark and I tried over a billion ways!" I stomped my foot.

She just laid there on her bed staring at up at the ceiling. I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

"There you are! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

Loki pinned me on the wall as he pressed him self against me. He started giving me little kisses. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. My hands gripped onto his shoulders. I looked into his icy blues eyes they turned a deep blue colour. He carried me the prisoner room as he walked past Charles he stop and pressed me against the glass. He kissed me trailing his tongue on my upper lip to enter it's way in my mouth. He stops and looks at me then looks to see if Charles was getting mad. He didn't seem happy which means he didn't get the reaction he was looking for. He then lays me on the floor straddling on top of me he rips my pants off. He takes one glance over at the cell then slowly takes my underwear off. He smirks at me trailing a finger down my stomach stop at certain spot.

"Oh darling you're gonna enjoy this." He sticks it in there.

My eyes rolled back as I moaned.

"say my name." He demanded.

"Loki." I softly whispered.

"Louder!" He demanded again.

"Gahh...Loki!" I said a little louder as I hissed.

"Not good enough.." He said picking the pace up.

"LOKI!! OH GOD LOKI!" I shouted.

"That's right keep saying my name!" He demanded again.

"LOKI!" I growled.

He glares over at the cell where Charles stood.

"She's mine!" He said taking his finger out.

"Give me more!" I demanded.

He does it once again but he this time it was a lot more rough.

"HMMM...Loki!" I threw my head back as I moaned his name.

"Louder darling let Charles here know who you belong to!" He goes harder.

"LOKI!" I growled.

"More!! Show him my love!"

"LOKI!! OH GOD LOKI!" I shouted.

"Good girl! Keep it up!" He keeps it up.

"GAH...LOKI!" I hissed.

He wasn't going to show me any mercy.

"LOKI!!" I screamed as he went harder.

"Louder!" He demanded.

He snickers then stops looking over at Charles.

Later that day as I slowly made my way to Ambers room.

"Hey Amber." I said sitting down on the bed.

"Hmm..." She looks at me.

"Ehe...umm." I sat there looking away.

I heard her start laughing finally I laughed along to.

"So I see he stop tutoring you." She calmed down a little.

"Yeah I know the worse part was he did it in front of Charles." I huffed.

She just started laughing again.

"He would."

"I know but hey glad to see you cheered up a little." I patted her and got up slowly and walked out.

All I heard from her was laughing yeah I get it stop laughing! I slowly walked back.

"You can stop laughing now." I glared over at her.

"No it's funny because you can hardly walk." She just sat there and laughed.

"Maybe I should fix that."

Loki whispered.

"NOOO!" I pushed him away and did a slow run.

Amber got up and watched as ran and Loki went after me and ended up catching.

"Noo..really come on now darling." He smiles at me.

"Noo." I said hugging him.

"Alright alright my love." He does a small laugh.

"Okay if you're gonna be mushy go be mushy somewhere else." Amber laughed.

"Noo come on Loki let's follow her around and be mushy!" I said taking his hand in mine and ran after Amber.

"NOOO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She said running away.


	32. Shopping Spree Disaster

-Lola-

Amber and I have decided that we were going on a shopping spree together kinda like a girls day out type thing. It was hard to get Loki off my back he doesn't like it when I'm away from him for a long period of time. But I told him that I'll find a book for him cause that's his favorite pass time. Sometimes I'll make him read to me no matter how boring the book is.

"Oh I say you should get him this right here."

Amber handed me a book I turned it the cover it was  _twilight_  I started laughing.

"Alright yeah ill buy it for him." I said also looking at another interesting book called  _The Secret Window._ Idecided to get that for myself cause I know I seen the movie for it.

I went up to the cashier and paid for the two books.

"Alright now where do you want to go we already hit the clothes stores, and book stores." I said putting the two book inside a clothes bag.

"Hmmm let's go buy some store bought pizza!"

"Okay!" We ran back out into the mall and headed over to  _Wal-Mart._

"Uhhh let's see here oh frozen aisle is on aisle two!!" I pointed at the sign

We ran over there once we turned around we both saw James kissing another girl. Amber dropped her bags of clothes put her hands on her face and ran away. I picked her stuff up and stormed over to him.

"YOU BASTARD!" I smacked him across the face.

I didn't let him have time to say what he wanted I ran off to go find Amber. I checked the whole mall and couldn't find her maybe she went back to Asgard...

Once I arrived I ran around looking for her in the castle.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped when I heard Loki.

"I'm trying to look for Amber we ran into James kissing another girl...and she ran off now I have no idea where she is." I sighed as I plopped down on a chair.

"We'll find her I promise." He came over to me and rubbed my shoulders.

"I sure hope so. Oh I got you a book." I reached in the bag and handed it to him.

He looks at it for awhile and then looks at me.

"It's a good book well all the series are good just read it!" I smiled and took off to our room to my stuff away.

I came out to find him sitting in the throne reading it I stood there and watched him. I was hoping that Amber was okay and that i hope she didn't run off to far. I stood there a little worried hoping she was going to be okay. Then my mind went onto James and how bad I wanted to smack him with Thor's hammer only I could pick it up! Maybe I'll just make him do it....wherever the heck he disappeared to!

I then went back down to earth to go find James I wanted to give him piece of my mind! I then walk past and ally to see him standing there.

"THERE YOU ARE OHH YOURE IN FOR IT!" I stormed up to him.

He smirks at me and then pushes me into the brick wall. My head banged on there making me sit there on the ground. He comes over and rips my shirt off while he started kissing me. I tried pushing him off to scream for help but he was to strong. I began to cry when I felt the back of my head it was warm I then look at it to see blood. I then feel a hard slap across my face.

"Shut up now and be a good girl!" He pinned me to the ground as he took my jeans off.

I began to cry out harder.

"Shut up!!" He slapped me as he takes his jeans off and starts to thrust into me.

"SOMEONE HELP!" I cried out as I tried to push him off.

"Come on! Behave you little whore!" He laughs and covers my mouth up as he goes harder.

I whimpered and moaned as he kept his hand there.

"Yeah there we go good girl." He whispered.

I then bit his hand and screamed for help one more time only to be knocked out by him. Before my eyes closed I think I saw Amber rip him off me I couldn't tell my vision was blurred.

"Don't worry Lola will get you somewhere safe."

I saw two faces look down at me as I blacked out.


	33. The doctor

-Amber-

I was standing in the doctors office where Lola laid asleep.

"Are you sure you want me to tell her that. That you weren't the one who saved her it was just a "cop" who did it."

Loki gives me a serious look.

"Yes tell her that..also tell her that I will be gone for awhile..oh I know I'm busting my parents!" I snapped my fingers.

"Ill pass the message on." He smiled .

"Thank you so much."

"You are welcome." He walks over to Lola and holds her hand.

Then the doctor came in and walks over to examine Lola.

"My name is Neil Styles and I'm here to tell you that you're friend is going to be okay and that she'll be able to leave tomorrow." He turned around and smiled at us.

"Wonderful."

Loki said just staring down at Lola.

"Thank you for letting us know." I said smiling at him.

"You're welcome her bruises will heal up just fine and her head is fine she didn't lose a lot of blood so no need to worry."

He was rather cute he had brown reddish hair. Stunning blue-green eyes and a wonderful smile.

"So Amber is it." He says smiling at me.

"You got it right..yes?" I said looking at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee." He said looking around the room.

"I would love to." I smiled at him.

"Great! Follow me!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me off with him.

Well inst he full of energy it's kind of cute I must say.

"You wait here." He pulled a chair out for me.

He then ran to the cafeteria lady and grabbed two cups of coffee.

"Here you go." He placed down in front of me.

"So do you know when you're due?" He asks.

"Ummm....sometime in January." I took a sip of my coffee.

"Got any names?" He asks.

"Not yet." I smiled at him.

"Don't worry the time will come." He places his hand on mine.

"I know it will." I took another sip of my coffee while looking at our hands touching.

"So who's the dad." He looks at me.

"The dad left.." I set the cup down and sighed.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ask that." He frowned.

"Don't feel bad you didn't know and that's okay." I smiled at him.

"Are you sure I felt like I might have pushed a nerve there." He gives me a concern look.

"I'm fine trust me okay it wasn't that bad of a question." I laughed.

"If you say so." He laughed along to.

We sat there for hours on end just talking about mindless crap really but it was fun. He is the best guy ever his sooo sweet and funny. I loved his eyes they where amazing! When I had to leave he offered me a ride to his place might as well except. Once we arrived I looked at the house it was a pretty white color with a light cream color to it on the outside. On the inside the house was cute the floors a dark cherry red color. The furniture was red with golden specks on it then there was a nice flat screen in there.

"Love the house." I said gasping.

"Thanks here ill show you the guest room." He took my hand and lead me there.


	34. The doctor part (2)

-Amber-

I woke up to the smell of pancakes being made I got up put my hoodie on and walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good." I walked over and took a set.

"Good it's going to taste even better."

Neil put down two pancakes on a plate for me and gave me it.

"Thanks." I picked my fork up and dug in.

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

He sat down across from me and took out his laptop. We sat there for a few minutes in silence when he looked up at me.

"I know we only meet yesterday but I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get some dinner later?" He asked.

I put my fork down and sat there thinking he wasn't really that bad of a guy maybe I should give him a chance.

"Sure I would love to." I smiled at him.

"Great there's this lovely diner not far from here it's that 50's style one.

"Oh I've been there before I love that place." I laughed.

"Yeah I like it there too." He laughed along.

Later that day

I went to the hospital to check on Lola who was awake now. Loki was very happy about that. After that I went back to my own home to get ready for the date that I have tonight. I put on this cute red dress that I found. Then walked back to Neil's house.

"I'm ready." I said walking in.

His mouth dropped.

"My don't you look beautiful." He stood there gawking at me.

"Thanks." I blushed.

He walks over and takes my hand in his and walks me out to the car. We reached the diner walked in and took out sets. I order a plate of chicken tenders cause they were amazing with a glass of  _Mountain Dew._

"So how was you're day?" He smiles at me.

"It was good you'res?"

"It was nice I love getting days off." He laughed.

"I bet." I said with my eyes widening when the food arrived.

We then dug into our food that we got once we were done he paid for the food and off we went. That was the best date ever I thought I'm really starting to like him.

"I hope you enjoyed you're night." He said.

"I did thanks. Oh see that house right there you can drop me off there it's mine." I pointed over at it.

"Okay." He pulled up in the drive way.

He walks me up to my door and we stand there for a minute.

"Umm well I should get going I guess." He looked down at his feet.

I guess so." I bit my lip and looked at my hands.

"I had nice night with you I hope you'll give me another chance to give you another one." He hugs me and walks out to his car.

I watched as he pulled out and drove away I open my door and walk in.

"So how was you're night."

I jumped forgetting that I let Loki and Lola stay over at my place for the night.

"It was good." I said calming myself down.

"That's good." She said laying her head back down on Loki's lap.

"Alright you too do even think about doing anything awkward! Cause I'm going to bed." I glared at them as I headed to my room.

"No promises."

I hear Loki shout as he stared laughing I rolled my eyes and went bed.


	35. Easily Forgiven

-Amber-

"Alright what would you like to name her?"

Neil asked me.

"I would like to name her Ellie." I said looking down at her she had her fathers eyes.

Just then James walked in with Lola and Loki behind him.

"We tried to get him away."

Lola said glaring at him he stood there for a minute and walked over towards me.

"I'm sorry about thinking that you were cheating on me....I realized how miserable I am without you no other girl compares to you." He held mine in his.

Lola was over there fuming she looked like she was about to punch a wall.

"James.....I.....I forgive you." I looked at him.

"YOU WHAT!!! WHY! WHY WOULD FORGIVE HIM!!!!" She shouted then stormed out the room dragging Loki with her.

I sighed great I just made my best friend pissed at me forgiving him.

"So what did you name our little princess." He smiled at her.

"Ellie." I smiled at him.

Just then Lola stormed into the room went up to James and gave him hard core smack on the face.

"She may forgive you easily but I'll never forgive you!!! I'll never forgive you are nothing but a monster in my eyes! I hate you!" She said with tears in her eyes she went back outside.

-Lola-

"Come on Loki let's go home please I can't stand this place anymore." I hugged him tightly.

We arrived back in Asgard I then saw one of the servants playing with Jade.

"MOMMY!" She said trotting over to me.

"Hey sweetie listen sorry mommy hasn't been around a lot can you forgive me?" I gave her some kisses.

"I forgive you." She placed her hands on my face to make me stop kissing her.

"Good cause if didn't forgive I would've tickled you to death." I starting tickling her.

She falls onto the ground laughing as ticked her.

"Look at that both if the people I love me leave me out of the fun no fare!"

I turned around to see my love pouting.

"Oh no! Mommy we left daddy out!" Jade waddles over to daddy and starts tickling his leg.

He looks down and chuckles at her and then bends down and starts tickling her.

She starts laughing and says "daddy stop it!"

I stood there and smiled at them.

"Hmm let's go get mommy." Jade said taking her fathers hand in hers and walks towards me.

"Yes let's get mommy." He smiles at me.

The both tackle to me the ground and start tickling me. I started laughing as they both tickled me. Then Loki comes on me and pin my arms.

"Daddy wants to say that he loves you." He kissed me.

"Ewwwie!" Jade claps her hands to cover her eyes.

We both looked at each other and start laughing.

-Amber-

"I'm glad you're back." I stare over at James.

"I'm glad you forgave me." He smirks.

"Yeah...the only thing is I don't think Lola going to come back down for awhile." I frowned.

He then kind a glares at me.

"Listen it's her choice if she doesn't want to or not!" He snapped.

"Maybe if you hadn't forced her she wouldn't have gotten pissed! Now I won't see my best friend! I'm sorry we shouldn't be fighting right now." I sighed.

"You're right we shouldn't....let's just enjoy our time being together again." He comes over to me and hugs me.

"Yeah." I rested my head on his shoulder and I felt some tears make there way out of my eyes.


	36. Going Crazy

-Lola-

"Will miss you." I said holding Jade in my arms as we waved bye to him.

He smiles and walks out of the palace we watched for a little bit but then I walked back inside.

"How long will he be gone mommy?" She asked.

"Shh don't worry about that dear." Even though I knew that he was going to be gone for awhile.

"Okay." She said.

I set her down and told her to go play in her room she waddles away. I sighed I'm gonna go stir crazy with out him I sat down on the throne.

A week later.

I was pacing back and forth in the throne room.

"My queen why don't you sit down and relax." The servant said coming over towards me.

I gave him a look that was probably full of lust. I was used to Loki teasing me and kissing me but now that his gone I don't have that.

"You're right I should." I said sitting down.

-Amber-

I was beginning to miss Lola I wish she would come down and visit. I felt my self slowly go crazy but James was there to help me.

"I'm sure she'll come around Amber." He said hugging me.

"I know...I miss her though." I sighed while looking out the window it was raining outside.

"I know you do." He gave me a kiss.

After another week went by.

Simply put it this way I went into the road and tried getting hit by a car. Without my childhood best friend I felt like was nothing. I didn't want to exist in this world without my best friend. James now had to keep an eye on me wherever I went. He would follow me just to make sure I wouldn't do anything.

-Loki-

"DADDY!"

I smiled as I saw my daughter run up to me.

"There's my Darcy." I said picking her up and giving her a small kiss.

"It's about time I've missed you so much!"

I smiled set Darcy down and walked over to my love.

"I missed you too." I smirked at her then gave her a kiss.

"I'm glad you came to visit...well at least made time to visit us."

"I know me too I've missed you Arabella." I cupped my hands on her face.

"Please you don't have to call me by human name...call me Okami." She kissed me.

"How about I call you darling." I smirked at her.

"Call me whatever you like." She whispers in my ear.

I gave out a soft moan I couldn't help myself.

"How about you call a babysitter." I nipped her ear.

"Okay." She whispers in my ear and walks in the house.

-Lola-

I then got this strange feeling I got up off the throne and paced back and forth again. I started mumbling to myself saying his probably cheating on you right now...No he wouldn't do that to you again...or would he?

"My queen please try and relax." The servant said coming up and setting me on throne again.

"Listen here you! Do that again I dare you too!" I grabbed him by the collar and stared right into his eyes.

"I'm...sorry I'll make sure not do that again my queen." He bows and walks away.

I rolled my eyes. I then went to go see Heimdall cause I want him to tell me how Amber was doing.

"How is she doing?" I asked him.

"She's been trying to kill herself." He said.

I felt really bad.

"Oh." I looked down at my feet.

"You should go visit her."

"Yeah I should..." I said standing there.

"Do you want to?"

"Not now..." I wanted to smack myself for saying that.

I turned around and walked away well more like ran to go cry.


	37. Love Hurts

-Amber-

I finally calmed myself down and I was able to go out on my own. I walked past this house when I could've sworn I saw Loki. I stopped for a minute looked over and then I saw a little girl and she was jumping up and down shouting daddy. Then I see two people come out then that's when I saw him...it was Loki with another women. He then looks up and spots me I then look away and began to walk away. Then I heard him running towards me I got slammed onto a wall.

"I swear if you tell Lola I will kill you!" He pressed his dagger up to my neck.

"I don't care do it! She doesn't deserve you!!" I kicked him and ran off to some how find a way to tell her.

As I made way through crowds of people I then see some one come right at me. Oh the little shit head hired someone to come get me! I ran even faster when I turned the corner I got caught. I then went blind and I was knocked out.

-Lola-

I went back Heimdall to tell him that I was ready to visit Amber.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news.." He said.

"What is it?" I said concerned.

"Loki is with another women I should have told you in the first place that his been with her for sometime...but I didn't feel like hurting you...then Amber got kidnapped cause she was gonna come and tell you that he was with some else."

That's when my heart broke like glass I couldn't believe it....I fell onto my knees and began to cry.

"Why did I fall in love with him!" I cried out.

I then pulled out a dagger that I had with me and stabbed myself in the stomach. I cried out in pain as I left it there I didn't want to be here anymore. I felt myself being lifted up but i felt like it was to late to be saved. I felt myself getting numb I was ready to leave this place.

-Amber-

I woke up in a dark place I tried moving my arms but they were tied up to something.

"Finally you're awake."

It was Loki's voice.

"Now you're lucky I didn't kill you." He snapped.

I just glared at him I couldn't talk cause i had a muzzle on.

"Hmm anyways I'll be leaving enjoy you're stay here." He laughed.

I just growled at him I know that I'll find a way out of here and find Lola and I will tell her.

-Lola-

My eyes popped open why wasn't I dead? I looked around I was in a room that was full of people.

"Ahh my queen you're awake."

I recognized that voice it was the servant.

"Why am I not dead?" I asked crying.

"Because you're to important to be dead my queen." He said smiling.

"I'm not you're queen....the girl Loki with and apparently has been with for awhile is you're queen. I need to go send someone to take me and my daughter home." I couldn't stop crying.

"As you wish."

Later that day.

I was back at Waterville my home town I walked back to my old house where Amber lives in now. 

"Hello?" I said walking in with jade and my dog fang.

"Oh it's you."

James says walking in the kitchen where the front door was.

"Yeah it's me...I'm going to be staying for awhile...I hope you don't mind." I was still crying a little.

"Hey don't cry! What's wrong?" He looked at me.

"Loki...." I couldn't finish it I was busy crying.

"Shhhh it's okay once Amber gets back we'll talk through it okay." He came over and hugged me. 

I was shaking and crying I couldn't say anything I was to busy crying. I then walked into the kitchen I grabbed a knife and stabbed myself again hoping this time I could die.

"MOMMY!"

I heard Jade scream out as I laid on the floor looking up at ceiling. I watched as my vision got fuzzy and I saw James over me holding a phone and yelling into it I heard his voice echo in my head. I heard faint crying of my daughter in the background. I then heard the ambulance in the distance I closed my eyes and went a world full of blackness.


	38. I Have Amber

-Lola-   
  
I was in what felt like a never ending dream.  
  
 _"You need to wake up sometime."_  
  
I looked over at this one guy who was wearing all white.   
  
"And if I don't want to?" I glared over at him.   
  
"Why would you not you would be missing out on taking care of you're daughter...the love of you're life." He hesitated on saying that.  
  
"The love of my life WAS the love of my life not anymore. He has someone and had her for awhile...he doesn't need me at all! All those times he said that he loved me were just a bunch crap!" I sat down on a chair and began to cry.   
  
He just stood there like was trying to think of something to say. I just sat there there was no point to wake up.   
  
"See you have nothing to say to help me cause you know it's true!" I cried out.   
  
"Just listen to me okay wake up and enjoy you're time with you're daughter. She needs you she needs her mother in her life." He bent down and looked me in the eyes.  
  
He was right she does need her mother in her life. I stood up and looked at him I nodded my head to let him know that I was going to wake up.   
  
"I'm right here to help you okay." He took my hand in his.   
  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
  
"You're welcome now close you're eyes relax then open them."   
  
I closed my eyes relaxed myself I squeezed his hand then opened my eyes to a bright light.   
  
I looked around the room to see James sitting in a chair holding Jade. She then perked her head up her eyes widen once she saw that I was awake.   
  
"MOMMY!" She shouted as she got off James and walked over to me.   
  
"Hey sweetie." I smiled at her.   
  
"I missed you mom I thought you would never wake up." She stood there with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Aww sweetie." I frowned and looked over at James who was now awake.   
  
"Well I'm glad you're finally awake." He got up and smiled at me.   
  
"How long was out?" I asked.  
  
"You've been out for two weeks." He yawned.   
  
I was shocked to hear that.   
  
"I'll go get the nurse." He stretched and walked outside.  
  
Later that day.   
  
I got to go home once we did I laid on couch James paid the sitter and she left.   
  
"I'm going to go make some food then go check on Justin and Ellie." He said walking into the kitchen.   
  
"Okay." I said closing my eyes.   
  
-Loki-   
  
I managed to sneak up stairs I went into Ellie's room and looked down at the crib where she laid. I took out a piece of paper that read I got Amber.   
  
I slowly started reaching it down in the crib when Ellie pushed my hand away. I tried again to only get my hand pushed away again. I sighed and tried again she pushes it away.   
  
"Will you stop pushing my hand away I am you're uncle." I said trying to once again put the note in the crib she laughed and pushed my hand away.   
  
I was starting to get annoyed I relaxed myself.   
  
"Seriously stop." I snapped a little.   
  
She starts laughing I sighed.   
  
"Alright let's try this again." I ended up putting the note on her face.   
  
That's were I laughed then she began to cry that was my cue to leave.   
  
-Lola-   
  
My eyes snapped open once I heard Ellie start to cry.  
  
"JAMES! ELLIE IS CRYING!"   
  
"Alright I got it." He runs out of the kitchen.   
  
-James-   
  
I ran up stairs and straight into her room I walked over to her crib when I saw a piece of paper on her.   
  
I picked her up and took the paper off and read it.   
  
I have Amber. That's all it said no signature nothing just read I have Amber. I finally calmed her down and put her back in her crib.   
  
I walked down stairs to show Lola the note that I had found.   
  
"Look what I found on Ellie." I handed her the note.  
  
She just stares at it like she was trying to figure out who it belonged to.   
  
"Any guesses?" I asked.  
  
"I have strange feeling that it belongs to Loki." She crumpled the small piece of paper up and threw it at the wall.


	39. The wish

-Amber-

I was half asleep when I heard something move I jumped looked around.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hello."

My eyes widen I wasn't the only one in here?!?!?!

"Wh-who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jake...I'm Loki's twin brother I got locked up in here because I was good." He said with heavy sigh.

"I didn't know Loki had a twin brother." I was shocked.

"Well he does and that's me...he doesn't like to talk about me." He growled.

"Oh..." I felt bad that he was locked up in here.

There's was a moment of silence between us.

"So from what I heard he is cheating on this one girl named Lola." He asked.

"Yeah...." I sighed.

"Hmmm." He said.

Again another moment of silence after awhile we did stay silent but here and there we would talk.

-James-

"Alright are you ready to go look for Amber." I asked Lola.

"Yeah! I'm ready! Oh here's the list of stuff you need follow each kid is different so they each need different stuff." I said handing the sitter the lists.

"Alright she gets it let's go!" I grabbed her hand and lead her outside.

"Sheesh!" She said glaring at me.

We walked around the neighbourhood sneaking around houses to see which one Amber could be in. Then we went up to this one house that looked abandon. We walked in there it was slightly cold in here..and sorta dark. I then find the metal door in the staircase.

"Lola! Let's check behind this metal door!"

"Okay."

I heard come toward me.

-Loki-

"SHH! Do you hear that we have visitors." I snapped at Amber and my brother.

I heard someone try and open the metal door.

"Gahh try harder James!"

I heard Lola say.

"Where going to have try again tomorrow Lola...maybe by then I'll have something to pry this door open."

I heard James say then I heard them leave.

"Anyways oh yeah come on brother join me if you do I'll give you the earth to rule!" I said holding the key up to unlock the chains.

"Don't do it Jake!"

Amber snapped I kicked her to make her shut up.

"Join me! My brother I'll give you what you desire! Anything you want will be in the palm of you're hands!" I begged him.

"Hmmm...fine I'll join you."

I smirked finally I unlocked him.

"You made the right choice brother." I said happily.

-Lola-

"I'm going back!" I said turning around and running back toward the house.

"Noo! We can't open the door! Lola!"

James shouted as he ran to keep up with me.

"I'll make it open!" I shouted as I busted down the door of the house.

I ran over to the metal door I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"James when that door opens you run in there and get Amber!" I shot him a look.

"Works for me!" He said.

Once the door opened I jumped on whoever came through the door.

"Lola! My love how are you."

I looked down to see Loki I jumped right off him.

"YOU LAIR! You shit head! I should've never trusted you! I found out about being with someone else! How could you Loki! All those times you said you loved me and "meant" it was just a bunch of bullcrap! I hate you!! I hate you some much that I wish I never had meet you!!"

Just then the earth shook like crazy I stood there scared. Everything began to fall off the walls and the ceiling of the house. Then BAM everything went white.

___________________________

-Lola-

"Amber! Where did you put my car keys!" I yelled from the living room.

"Oh there hanging on the key rack!" She shouted from the kitchen.

"No wonder i can't find them! You know I don't use the key rack!" I walked into the kitchen to get the keys off the rack.

"Well you should use it or someday you're gonna lose you're keys."

"I haven't used that thing since we got it and I still haven't lost my keys." I said looking over at her.

"Well when you do don't come crawling to me when you do." She smiled over at me.

"Im not gonna cause I'm not going to lose my keys!" I laughed as I grabbed my keys

"Whatever you say." She started laughing.

"Anyways you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep let's head on out!"

We walked outside and went into the car.

__________________________

-this a part where Loki never meets Lola. Which means Amber had never meet James.-

That's when a crash in the backyard happened.

"LOKI!"

He turned around to see to see his brother.

"Will you stop following me!" He snapped.

"No not till you come home!" The other guy snapped.

"I will never return home....I don't belong there...I have no home." He looked down at the ground.

"Loki you do have home you're my brother!"

"I am not you're brother! They haven't told you the truth about where I really come from." He snapped again.

They both just kept on arguing with each other as they walked out of the yard and away from the house.


	40. Turning things back to normal

It's been a week so far.

-Lola-

"Hmm..." I sat there at the table.

"Hmm what?"

Amber came walking in.

"I'm trying to put the pieces together didn't you find it odd that when we came back the back yard was trashed." I said getting up and walking over to the slide table.

"Like I said before it was nothing someone was probably drunk and stupid and trashed are yard nothing to worry about." She said placing a cup of coffee on the table for me.

"I don't know....I feel like this happened before I keep having dreams about it. Where someone crashed through our back yard his name was Loki I think and he was arguing with his brother...then he ended up staying here for week or so I think...then I kicked him out and he got mad and split us apart. Then later on I fell in love with him." I shook my head and turned around to grab the cup of coffee.

"It was only a dream Lola." She laughed.

"Yeah I guess so. But it feels so real cause then I had a kid with him." I said standing there sipping my coffee.

"What on earth have you been watching Lola." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Nothing to be honest I turn my tv off before I go to bed now." I set my coffee down and stared at the back yard again.

"Whatever you say. Hey I'm going out so later!" She said hugging me before she left.

Later that day.

I was climbing in bed I laid there for awhile before my eyes fell shut on me. When they did I had a dream and it wasn't the one I usual got.

" _Lola! You have no idea what you have done! You've changed the past and future! That wish that you made changed everything. You need to wish everything back normal!"_

I stood there confused as I stared at this guy dressed in white.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said staring at him.

"I'm talking about that wish that you made!" He comes over and places his hands on my head.

I saw flashes of everything that my usual dream showed. So it was all real my dream that I've been having was all real!

"Holy crap! I had feeling that something was missing! I had no idea that my dream was going to be it." I stood there shocked.

"You need to wish everything back to normal Lola!" He said looking into my eyes.

Them everything clicked I know what exactly what I was going to wish for.

"Want to know what I wish! I wish that Loki had never done Amber and that Justin was our child and Jades brother. I wish Arabella had no memory of Loki while Loki had no memory of Arabella. I want Loki to be mine and only mine for real this time!" I said closing my eyes tight even though I saw a flash of bright white light shine right through.

"You're wish is you're command!" The guys voice echoes!

I woke up in a room wait I know this room! It's Loki's and I room I jumped up out of bed and ran into Loki.

"LOKI!" I grabbed onto him and stared kissing him.

"Darling what's going on I was only gone for like five minutes." He chuckles.

"You know me I go crazy when you leave me." I said trailing my hands down his pants.

I heard him let out a moan I laughed and kissed him again. I then remember something I ran over to the guest room which held a crib and small bed. Jade was sleeping on the small bed while Justin was laying in the crib. I began to cry of happiness it was good to have things sort of normal. I then ran out of the palace to go see Heimdall.

"Hey Heimdall how's Amber doing?" I asked.

"She's doing fine her James are playing with Ellie right now." He said looking over at me.

"Phew...that's cute glad there okay." I said running back into the palace.

I then ran into Loki knocking him down and landing on him. He smirks at me.

"What's going on with you my love?" He asks.

"I'm just having a really good day...I slept good last night." I smiled at him.

"That's good you have been complaining about how you couldn't seem to sleep." He kissed me.

"I love you Loki! I love you so much! You are mine and only mine!" I said teasing him by trailing my fingers down from his stomach to a certain spot.

"I've never seen you act this way. I like it." He said flipping me over.

"Good now make love to me!" I growled.

"As you wish my queen." He said kissing me while slipping my pants off.


	41. Loki's twin brother

-Loki-

"Welcome brother!" I said smiling at him while leading him inside the palace.

I took him into the throne room where we could talk.

"Listen Loki I know what you're up too I don't want to be like you."

I turned around and glared Jake how could he say that.

"brother join me if you do I'll give you the earth to rule! Think about it you'll finally have you're own place to rule!" I walked up to him.

He stood there thinking for minute.

"I know you want to. Join me brother I will lead you to a glorious path. Join me and I'll give you what you desire! Anything you want will be in the palm of you're hands!" I smirked as I saw his eyes light up.

"Hmmm...fine I'll join you."

"You have made a wonderful choice my dear brother." I smiled evilly.

-Lola-

Amber and I walked past the throne room together we looked in there to and saw what look like two Loki's. We ignored when we came to a stop we both looked at each other and ran back to the throne room.

"Uhhhhh..some explain what this all about." I said staring at both of them.

"Ahh I forgot to mention I have twin brother. This is Jake." Loki said looking both of us.

"Jake...no offense or anything but I would've figured you would've gotten a name similar to Loki or something..but that's okay I guess." I stood there taking in the fact that he had a brother.

"You must be Lola I've heard about you." Jake said taking my hand and placing a kiss on it.

I blushed a little I look over at Loki who was glaring at his brother.

"That's cute the way you turn red like that." He whispered.

"Okay Jake that's enough." Loki said while walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

Jake backed off but didn't stop staring at me.

"While then will just leave you too then." I said turning around to face Loki.

"Of that's what you want to do then go a head darling." He smiled then he added "You're mine and don't you forget that." He whispered with slightly growl.

I just pecked him on the lips and walked out of the room with Amber.

-Jake-

I watched as Lola walked out of the room.

"Stop staring at her brother." He demanded.

I glared over at over at my brother.

"Why it's not like I'm going to take her she's already you'res. I'm sure that she's know that." I smirked.

"She knows who she belongs too i made that very clear to everyone around here." He growled.

"I'm sure you have." I smiled at him.

"Just make sure you remember that she's mine!" He glared at me.

"I will don't worry." I lied.

"Good now let's take a walk and catch up." He said walking out of the throne room.

As we walked around and talked Lola would pop up here and there to chat with her friend Amber this time she had guy with her. I couldn't help myself but stare at Lola i wanted her to myself. It's been awhile since I had a partner or should I say wife. Finally once we made it back to the throne room Loki left to go check on something. Amber went with him along with that guy who I learned was named James.

"So Lola how have you and Loki been?" I asked smirking at her.

"Oh we've been fine..." She smiled at me.

I nodded my head when I heard a faint cry from out of no where.

"Oh sorry I'll be right back I should go help Loki with the kids." She looked at me and began to walk.

"Noo wait I'm sure his got it under control." I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me.

She struggled to get out of my grip so I ended up pinning her on the floor.

"Jake get off of me now!" She demanded.

"I don't think so." I smirked at her.

I heard them coming back and when they entered the room I gave my brother one last look and disappeared.

-Loki-

I entered the room to see my own brother on Lola. Before I could get her he gives me one last look before disappearing with her. I'm begging to wonder if he was evil this whole time and just lied to me. I turned around making my way outside where I dropped to my knees and screamed in rage.


	42. Jake takes over

-Jake-   
  
"Stop fussing around!" I tightened my grip on Lola.   
  
"Let me go then!!" She demanded.  
  
"Alright." I threw her into our now shared room.   
  
She landed on the floor and just glared up at me.   
  
"You were suppose to land there but if that's where you want to be then so be it." I laughed as I climbed on top of her.   
  
"Get off of me!" She growled as she managed to slightly push me off.  
  
I then pinned her arms down and smiled down at her.  
  
"Stop being such a pain." I whispered in her ear.   
  
"Make me!" She said.   
  
"Hmm I was hoping you would say that." I picked her up and threw her on to the bed.   
  
I tied her wrist on the bed post as I stripped her clothes off.   
  
"Untie me!" She whimpered.  
  
I sighed then I grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it over her mouth.   
  
"There we go now let's see here." I began kissing her neck.   
  
I heard do a small moan a smirk crept onto my face. She then glares at me her eyes had darken.   
  
"Oh don't say you don't like it." I whispered as I trailed my lips down to her stomach.   
  
I saw her bitting her lip she was holding back. I smirked she won't hold back for long.   
  
"Ohh look at this..you're all wet." I gave a please smile to myself.  
  
-Lola-   
  
I then felt his finger enter into me I bit my lip harder to hold back a moan. He glared over at me.   
  
"You can't keep it locked in there forever!" He snapped as started to pick the pace up.   
  
I trembled as I held it back he kept glaring at me.   
  
"Come on darling!" He whispered as he kept the pace up.   
  
He tore the cloth off my mouth.   
  
  
He then gave up on that I thought he was going to stop when all of sudden he slams into me. That's when I finally moaned I didn't want too but it came out.  
  
"Now who do you belong to!" He demanded.   
  
"NOT YOU!" I screamed out.   
  
"Wrong! Now who do you belong to!" He said going harder   
  
"I belong to Loki!" I began to cry.  
  
"Not anymore! You're mine! Now I'll say it again who do you belong to!" He growled.  
  
"Loki! Only Loki!"   
  
"Wrong!! If you don't get it right this time I will kill you after this!" He yelled as he got harder on me.   
  
"YOU! I BELONG TO YOU!" I cried out.   
  
"Good girl say it again!" He order.  
  
"I BELONG TO YOU! Oh god Jake I'm coming!" I cried.   
  
"SAY IT AGAIN!" He demanded.  
  
"I BELONG TO YOU!" I said finally reaching my point.   
  
"Good girl." He said laying next to me.   
  
I was still crying I didn't want to be here with him.   
  
"Stop you're crying! Now listen up! You're coming with me tomorrow to take over the earth! Once I do take over earth you'll be my queen!" He covered his hand on my mouth.   
  
I couldn't help but cry even harder.   
  
"I said stop crying!" He put his hand around my neck.   
  
I forced my self to stop my breathe was all shaky now and my lungs hurt from screaming.   
  
The next day.   
  
"Kneel you pathetic humans!" He demanded.   
  
The crowned ended up kneeling I could tell they were scared.   
  
"Good..now I am not who you think I am. I am Jake, of Asgard and I am made to rule you!" He said proudly.   
  
I was next to him only I was chained up to make sure I didn't run away.   
  
"JAKE!"   
  
I saw Loki come out of the crowd of people. Then I saw Amber and James right behind him.   
  
"Go away brother I'm busy!" He snapped.   
  
"Not until you give Lola back to me!" Loki said coming right up to him.   
  
"I don't think so Loki...she's mine!" He then clasped his hands around his neck.  
  
"NOO! Jake please let him go!" I begged.   
  
"Fine!" He dropped him.   
  
He looks over at Amber and James he takes out his staff and shoots them.   
  
"NOOO!" I cried out.  
  
I watched as they fell to the ground I tired running over to them but I got pulled back. They laid there lifeless in the crowd of now panicking people. Loki got up and he stepped towards us.   
  
"One more step my brother and Lola will be gone." He grabbed hold of me and this time brought a dagger out.   
  
"I'm only stepping towards you because I surrender." Loki kneeled before him.   
  
"Wise choice my brother."   
  
Once we arrived in this abandon like jail house thing i watched as Loki gotten thrown into a cell. I ran up to the bars.  
  
"Loki." I whispered.  
  
"Hello my love." He smiled as he walked up.   
  
"Enough! Come now my darling." I got pulled back away from Loki.   
  
"NOOO!" I reached my hand out to were I could almost touch the bars.   
  
I watched as Loki did the same our hands almost touched before I got jolted back.   
  
He then brings me to where my two friends lied dead now.   
  
"Forget about them. They where only going to get in the way." He whispers in my ear.  
  
"DONT YOU TELL ME TO FORGET ABOUT THEM!" I snapped at him.   
  
I felt a hard smack to my face I fell to the ground with my cheek burning hot. Tears began to fall down my face as I crawled in a corner.   
  
"You don't not talk to me in that tone do you understand!" He kicked me.  
  
I ignored him he then kicks me again.  
  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He yelled.   
  
"I do I do!" I cried out.  
  
"Good now for you're punishment." He picks me up and drags me off.   
  
I watched as my friends bodies disappeared what happens now?   
  
"Oh and you can forget about you're Justin and Jade. I gave them away to someone." He says throwing into the room.   
  
I feel to my knees crying.  
  
"And Ellie well she went with them." He pushes me back onto the floor as I cried.  
  
I was to weak to get him off of me I couldn't stop crying. What happens now? I'm spending my life with a jerk that's what.


	43. Epilogue-Save Him,Save The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any chapters that seem out of place or out of order. But I finally got finished uploading all the chapters of this story I have a part two of this story that will be posted!

-Loki-

As I laid here in the dark cell my thoughts went to Lola. Oh how I missed her so much I rarely got to see her she would sneak by a couple of times when she could. Those times always made me happy. it's been a month now and I'm still stuck in here trying to think of a way to escape. I then closed my eyes and thought back to all the times Lola would try and find the good in me. Then I would always ignored it instead I would just change her to become what I am. I always felt bad afterwards because I turned her into something she wasn't. But she would always turn back to good which I mean I didn't like but I would put up with it. But maybe it was time for me to change....no I shouldn't be kidding myself...then again if I did change I'd probably make my Lola happy. I'll change for her to make her happy that her effort finally came through. Then I realized maybe the reason on changing me was to save myself from going crazy like my brother. I laid there for second or two. She was saving me to save the world. Hmm that worked out well I mean well she was saving me....from the world. Hmm...I remembered the first time I meet her. I crashed through her back yard made her mad gosh she was so feisty. I like it when she's feisty...I smiled to myself promising when I get out her I will change and save the world just for her. I will save the world from Jake and leave it be maybe...noo you're changing for her! I heard footsteps come this way.

"Loki"

I got up and saw Lola standing there with something in her hands. I got up walked over to the bars.

"What's in you're hands." I asked.

I then heard the sound of keys.

"I'm getting you out of here." She said looking around real quick.

I smiled finally I'm getting out of here!


End file.
